The Red Sand
by animedude16
Summary: Sasuke was just trying to survive high school. Get good grades and keeping his girlfriend happy. Though he secretly likes music most would hate, he also secretly wants to get a band together, and play at the new club, The Red Sand.
1. Bodies

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile, sad story my old laptop fried, I think. I now have a nice new laptop. This is why I haven't updated any of my stories. I don't know why I'm starting this new one; when my other two stories are nowhere near done….oh well it's been in my head and must come out! I got this idea from listening to music, and I was thinking of doing that IPod shuffle thing. Instead this story was created so without any more rambling here we go!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing especially after my first laptop broke down, nor do I own the song**

It's a bright day in the city if Konoha, another day of school. Sasuke is waiting outside his girlfriend Sakura's house so they can walk to school. Sakura walks out her house dressed in jeans that stop above the knees, pink and red stripped tank top, and sandals. Sasuke frowns "why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Sakura rolls her eyes "I'm wearing a tank top and the straps are as wide as two fingers." *****

"It's too much skin; the teachers are going to send you to the office."

"Please my teachers are cool. Beside I'm not in a tube top or anything."

Sasuke was still not happy. Sakura gives him a kiss on the cheek and begins to walk, knowing Sasuke would follow. "It's the end of October and it's still hot give me a break."

"Fine but wear something with sleeves next time."

"Then I should ask you to wear a bag over your head. Since all the girls want you."

He stops her and gives her a long sweet kiss. He leans his forehead against hers "my eyes are set only on you."

Sakura smiles and gives him another kiss. They continue their walk to school. Sasuke was listening to Sakura go on about her shopping trip with Ino over the weekend. He grabs her hand, smiling slightly to himself. He's really glad that Sakura had given him another chance. He was an extreme jerk to her middle school and freshmen year of high school. Sophomore year she got fed up and stopped hanging out with him. During that time Sasuke didn't care; both went through that year without talking to each other.

Junior year comes and Sasuke notices that Sakura is hanging out with guys. This bothered him, he always thought of Sakura only hanging out with him. Since the other guys in their friend circle always annoyed her. He didn't like this at all.

He couldn't just go up to her and demand she stop hanging out with guys. He would need to regain her friendship, which he was secretly missing. So he reaches out to her, saying he wants their friendship back. He used to excuse that Naruto's stupidity was really irritating him. He told her he needed her to be sane, otherwise he might "accidently" kill Naruto. Sakura was reluctant but nevertheless agreed. It took the whole year to rebuild the bond, friendship, and trust. Plus she stopped hanging out with other guys, which he was very happy about.

Summer of their senior year Sasuke finally understood why seeing Sakura with other guys irked him. He only wanted her to be around him, so he did the most logical thing, he asked her out. To say he was surprised when Sakura said no would be an understatement. He was dumbfounded until Sakura burst out laughing. Sasuke didn't find the situation funny; he was going to walk away when Sakura grabs his arm. He looks at her and she's smiling. Sasuke realizes that she was joking and breaths an air of relief. So here they are now, happy couple. Both just arrived at school but Sasuke pulls Sakura to the side.

"What's wrong?"

He answers her with a kiss. Sakura smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. Sakura pulls away after a few minutes, "we don't want to be late or Naruto will freak."

"Fine" he wraps his arm around her waist and walk to the spot where they meet Naruto. It's a bench that's under a tree near the English classrooms. They spot Naruto standing under the tree; he sees the couple walking and waves.

"Hey guys!"

"Morning Naruto."

"Hey there idiot."

School went on with nothing happening. After lunch Sasuke and Naruto had study hall. About 30 kids were in study hall, but only a handful was doing any work. Sasuke was doing his pre-Cal homework so he would have more time to hang out with Sakura after school. Naruto was bored so he began to play some drum beats with two pencils. A ding was heard, signaling that the intercom was going to be used. Instead of the principal talking a song began to play.

Sasuke looks up in surprise and Naruto grins. The teacher looks confused and calls the office to see what's going on. Naruto begins to play the drum beat of the song. Sasuke smirks to himself _"Bodies by Drowning Pool. Nice song. Wonder who did this?"_

Sasuke had to put on an act, he couldn't let the others students know he liked this type of music. One of the downsides of being seen as perfect, too much is expected of you. He was more concerned of what Sakura would think. If others knew this they could use it to try and break the couple up. Many were very angry Sasuke asked Sakura out; they try to find any dirt to separate the two.

So he looks around to see the reactions of the rest. Most ignored the song, not caring. Some were upset that such a song was being allowed to play. About two to three people actually knew the song and began to lip sync the song. One person that caught his attention doing that was Temari.

Everyone knew she didn't give a crap of what you thought of her. She didn't have friends, well except Shikamaru. He seems to be the only person in school to look pass the fact that Temari is from Suna. Or maybe he was just too lazy to care. Right now Konoha and Suna don't see eye to eye. Soldiers from Suna are accused of killing some representatives from Konoha. Things have gotten really ugly in Suna, many families are moving to Konoha to escape the danger. Everyone stayed away from her; the media portrays people from Suna as immoral and barbaric.

Of course the media is just blowing everything out of proportion. Though he didn't know Temari personally, he knew she wasn't a bad person. People are just too afraid to get to know her. It's still a surprise that she likes this type of music though.

Then again only one person knows he likes this kind of music, Naruto. Sasuke hates that he has to hide the fact he likes metal, heavy metal, and genres related to that. People judge you if you like those types of music. A person would automatically be labeled emo or would be looked at strangely. He clenches his fists, just because someone likes this music doesn't mean something is wrong with them or their life. It's ok to like horrible rappers such as Lil Wayne, but he can't like bands such as Bullet for my Valentine or Disturbed?

It seemed the principal had no idea what was going on either. They tried to stop the song, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. So the song continued to play.

Sasuke overheard a group of people talking.

"What kind of person listens to this?"

"No kidding, it's totally weird."

"Only weirdoes would like this. I mean what kind of message is this trying to say?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, typical responses.

Once the song finished a robot sounding voice comes on, "thank you for listening." Beside him Naruto laughs "that was great!"

"I'm just interested to know who did it" he looks at him.

Naruto holds his hands up in defense "for once I didn't do it."

"You're right. Someone smart had to pull this off."

"Yea….hey wait Sasuke!"

He smirks and goes back to his homework. School was finally out and Sasuke was leaning against a locker, waiting for Sakura. She shows up smiling.

"Hey didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"I just got here" giving her a quick kiss.

She grabs her stuff, and then Sasuke's hand and they begin walking home. Sasuke thought this could be a good time to see what Sakura thinks of music.

"So what do you think about what happened earlier?"

"If you mean the song I thought it was kind of funny."

"Funny?" Well that wasn't the response he was expecting.

"Ya we were doing presentations in Spanish class; someone was acting his part when the song came on. He went with the song, as if he planned the song coming on."

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"Just wanted to see what you thought of the genre."

"Oh I don't like those types of songs at all. I don't understand why the singer screams. Though it amazes me the singer can scream then continue so sing."

Sasuke sighs _"great she doesn't like the music either."_

"I wouldn't classify that as music, but that's my opinion."

"Hm."

"Hey are you ok?"

"Just realized something."

"And that would be?"

"Look Sakura I just remembered I need to run an errand for Itachi. I'll talk to you later." With that Sasuke begins to walk in another direction leaving Sakura confused and a bit hurt.

"_I wonder what's wrong with him?"_

Later that day after finishing all his work, Sasuke is lying in bed staring at the ceiling. _"Hmm shouldn't have given Sakura the cold shoulder. It's not her fault I can't admit I like metal."_

He turns to his alarm clock to see its 10 o clock. He sighs _"man I'm not tired. What can I do to past the time?"_

Few minutes later Sakura calls him,

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Are you ok? You left in a bad mood."

"Sorry I was just in a bad mood."

"Did I do something?"

"No. I had realized that my brother was bringing his stupid friends home."

She giggles "that's why you were upset."

"Of course they're annoying."

"Are they still there?"

"Just Kisame."

"Well I'm glad you survived. I would be very upset if they did something to you."

"I'm touched."

"Don't be sarcastic Sasuke."

"Hm. I really didn't want for you to feel you did something. I prefer to keep things to myself."

"I really wish you would tell me more."

"Some things are best kept secret."

"You're too secretive for your own good."

He chuckles slightly "what can I say; I like my privacy."

"Glad to see you're in a better mood."

"That's because I'm having an intelligent conversation with a sane person."

She laughs "oh come on, Naruto isn't that bad to talk too."

"Of course not. I only lost 10 percent of my hearing."

Their conversation lasted most of the night. Sasuke didn't get to sleep until 2 in the morning. He ended the school day in a bad mood, but ended the night (or early am) in a much better mood. The wonders of talking all night with someone special.

**End of this chapter. This is my first time writing Sasuke and Sakura as the main characters. Though is more centered on Sasuke but whatever. So please tell me if they're OCC. Hope I didn't offend anyone, I wasn't trying too. I know the reactions to the song were exaggerated, but it's just to show the pressures of high school and all that good drama stuff, sort of. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, tell me what you think! Also take a look at my other stories too, thanks people! **

**So I didn't know, having lyrics could have the possibility of my story being deleted. This is why I posted this chapter again, minus the lyrics.**

***this was a rule at my high school. If girls or guys wore a tank top the straps had to be as wide as two of your fingers. Otherwise it was too short and they would ask you to put on another shirt. Edited: 1/3**


	2. Down With the Sickness

**FYI my taste of music; I like older songs from bands which is why none of the songs I will reference to are recent. If you don't know the song(s) I mention I encourage you to listen to it. But if it's not for everyone, though it would make more sense in the story since I can't put lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but my new bracelet, nor do I own Rock band.**

The next day the whole school wouldn't stop talking about what happened the previous day. Everyone was trying to guess who would dare to pull a stunt like that. By fourth period Sasuke was sick of hearing everyone talk about that. He sighs and tries to study his notes they just took of bones in his anatomy class. They were going to have a quiz in five minutes. The rest of the class, instead of studying, was continuing to talk about the incident.

"It was a guy who did that no doubt."

"What makes you think a girl didn't do it?"

"A girl wouldn't have the balls to do something like that."

"Half the guys in this class don't have the balls."

Sasuke puts his notes aside, he can't concentrate. Suddenly his usually quite lab partner speaks up.

"What's the matter Uchiha?" Neji asks him.

"All this gossiping, it's annoying."

"You're not the least bit curious?"

Sasuke would be lying if he said no. "A little but not as much as everyone else."

"What do you expect? Nothing really interesting happens in this school."

"What about that bomb threat sophomore year?"

"That was then, this is now. We teenagers need different distractions to talk about."

"I suppose."

"Give this gossip another day or two. Then it's back to the regular gossip about celebrities and their lives."

"This school really is boring."

"Hell yes."

Bell rings and everyone runs out so they can buy lunch. Sasuke makes his way to his locker; Sakura would meet him there like always. Sasuke puts his stuff away and Sakura hugs him from behind.

"You know you're a slow walker. I waited a whole minute" she giggles.

"A whole minute, how did you survive?"

"Since I'm a big girl I managed."

Sasuke chuckles, wraps his arm around her shoulder, and leave to buy lunch. Once they have their lunch they sit on a bench.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Sorry Naruto wants to hang out. He claims I spend too much time with you."

"Well I guess I can hang out with the girls."

"If you really love me, then you would save me from him."

She slaps his shoulder "be nice. He's your best friend and you need to hang out with him."

"Alright fine."

"What does he have planned?"

"Probably the usual. Play video games, rent some movies, prank Itachi, you know guy stuff."

"Just don't rent Paranormal Activity or anything related to that. He says he can handle it but you know he can't."

"Hey if the idiot wants to pee his pants then let him."

"Some best friend you are. So mean."

He shrugs "when guys have a best friend it's not the same as a girl's best friend."

"True. Plus you're very special along with Naruto."

"You're in love with a special person."

"Yes I am" giving him a peck on the cheek.

The weekend finally came, everyone was glad to be off of school. Naruto had gone home with Sasuke and decided to start his pranking on Itachi. Though his plan backfired when Itachi caught Naruto in the act. All Sasuke could do was shake his head as he handed Naruto a towel to dry off. Naruto grumbled under his breath as he dried off his hair.

Itachi told him in a very calm tone, "now if you try to put hair dye in my shampoo and super glue in my condition, I won't just chase you in the pool I will drown you." With that Itachi walks back into the house.

"Man why is your bro so calm with the death threats?"

"He's a calm person plus I told you not to do it. He comes home early on Fridays."

"I thought I could make it."

"And look where that got you."

"Shut up and go set up the movie."

Sasuke rolls his eyes but decides he wants to play a little music. So instead of setting up the DVD player, he sets up the Xbox to play Rock band. He takes out the guitar and drums just as Naruto enters the living room in dry clothes.

"What happen to the movie?"

"Wanted to play instead."

"Alright! Let's jam!"

"By the way Itachi said if you break the drums again you're going to pay for a new one. Also he won't let you come over anymore."

"Then what's the point of buying new drums if I can't come over?!"

"You're lucky Itachi paid for the last two you broke."

"It was an accident!"

"Say that to his wallet."

"Alright fine" he plops himself onto the couch.

After picking their characters Sasuke picks the song "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed.

Naruto starts off with Sasuke following a few seconds later.

"He sounds like a monkey when he does that."

"You say that every time you hear the song."

"It's funny!"

Being able to play the real instruments, playing Rock band was a walk in the park. Sometimes Naruto gets carried away, thinking he's playing on real drums. Banging with excess force cost Sasuke, well Itachi, two new drums for the game. All you could hear was the banging of the drum sticks and Sasuke's fingers clicking the buttons.

"I can understand why this part of the song would make people uncomfortable." He plays the mini solo after those cruel words about the mother.

"Well most people wouldn't want their mothers dead."

"Love playing the guitar for this song though." The song finishes and Naruto is choosing a new song.

"Wonder what Sakura would think if she knew your secret?"

"She won't know, hurry up and pick a song."

"Come on Sasuke, your hiding your real self from her. Don't you think she'll be more pissed for not telling her?"

"She doesn't like the music so no need to tell her."

"You might as well be lying about your whole life."

"It's just music don't make such a big deal. Pick a song."

"Does she know you want to get a band together?"

"Of course not."

"Why not? Girls dig rock stars!"

He sighs "you know The Red Sand only deals with metal and music like it."

"I know but imagine singing a love song to Sakura."

He glares at him "not that type of person. Pick. A. Song."

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"I want to play you idiot" Sasuke was losing his patience.

"Then go get your real guitar. You know the one Sakura thinks you hardly know how to play."

"I'm going to hit you on the head with this one instead." How the hell does Hinata put up with him?

"Who's breaking instruments know huh Sasuke?!"

"I'm warning you Naruto. Don't push it."

"I dare you."

In a swift movement Sasuke slings the guitar off and jumps on Naruto with full force. Causing them and the couch to fall back with a loud thud. The guitar was thrown a little too hard and broke when it hit the floor. As for their fight well it ended with Naruto having a bloody lip and Sasuke having a badly bruised cheek.

Both sat staring at each other, not bothering to pick up the couch or the game. "Go wipe that. I don't want more blood on the carpet."

"Better put some ice on that or Sakura won't go out with you in public" Naruto snickers.

He rolls his eyes but both get up to get cleaned up. After getting cleaned up and cleaning the living room, they head up to Sasuke's room. Naruto throws himself on the bed and Sasuke sits on his desk chair.

"Itachi better not blame the guitar on me."

"Relax I'm going to pay for it."

"Good. Because if I can't come here anymore I'll die of boredom!"

"Yes I know."

"So guess what?!"

"What?"

"I can get us in The Red Sand next Saturday."

"How?"

"I know a guy who can make us fake ID's."

"Kiba?"

"How did you know?!"

"Everyone knows he does that."

"Whatever, so what do you say? Want to go?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything with Sakura…..alright fine."

"Sweet!"

"I swear if we get throw out I will kick your ass."

"Relax I've seen Kiba's work. It's awesome!"

Sasuke sighs _"what have I gotten myself into?"_

After that they decide to watch movies. Naruto managed to convince Sasuke to rent the latest Paranormal Activity movie. The movie marathon finished sometime around midnight with the latest Paranormal Activity being the last movie they saw. Naruto didn't want to leave the safety of the bed.

"Come Naruto get off my bed."

"No!"

"Why did you want to watch it if you knew you would be like this after?"

"Because everyone watched it so I wanted to see it too!"

Sasuke sighs "we're not sharing so get off."

"Be a friend and let me sleep on your bed!"

"Stop yelling! Itachi is going to kick you out if you don't shut up."

"Please Sasuke. Please please please please please plea-"

"Alright just stop!"

"Yay" Naruto goes under the covers.

Sasuke sighs for the 100th time today as he makes himself a bed of blankets on the floor. "Hey toss me a pillow."

Naruto throws him one, after turning off the lights; both are lying down staring at the ceiling.

"You asleep yet Naruto?"

"Nope."

Sasuke hesitates before asking "how did Hinata handle the news you liked metal."

"She wasn't surprised."

"Really?"

"Before she told me she liked me, she already knew I liked that kind of music."

"How did she know?"

"Last year in ceramics I was listening to Bullet for My Valentine on full blast. Since she sat next to me she heard and asked about it."

He doesn't ask anymore and as he drifts to sleep he hears Naruto say "you should tell her."

It's Saturday afternoon and Sakura is hanging out with the girls at the mall. They were going to get something to eat before they started shopping. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata got a salad while Tenten got a hamburger, drink, and fries.

"Tenten it's not fair that you can eat all of that and not gain a pound!"

Tenten shrugs "I have a fast metabolism Ino."

"Enjoy it while it lasts" Sakura smiles.

"Hey I still workout so bite me."

"We don't swing that way Tenten" Ino laughs.

After eating they head to the shops. Tenten only agrees to go if the girls promise not to try and dress her up. Right now she was sitting on a chair while the others were trying on different outfits. Tenten was playing a game on her phone when the girls step out.

"Hey Tenten what do you think?" Ino ask

"You guys look great" Tenten doesn't look up from her phone.

"Tenten!"

"I'm listening."

"Take five seconds to look at us."

Tenten looks up then back down at her game "you guys look great."

Ino throws her hands up in frustration while Sakura and Hinata laugh. They decide to head to a store where Tenten could possibly find something that interests her. They head to another store and Tenten heads to a section in the back that has shirts with different designs. The other girls follow her and also look around. Sakura hears Ino scoff; she looks at her best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Look who's here" Ino points to the dressing room with her eyes.

Sakura follows her gaze and spots Temari standing outside the dressing rooms. She was wearing ripped jeans, black vans, and a white shirt with a black cross and flowers. Sakura looks back at Ino "still holding a grudge?"

"She stole one of my best friends. Shikamaru doesn't hang out with us anymore."

"He's the only one nice to her."

"That's not my problem. I want my friend back and away from her and her thug life."

"Just because she's from Suna doesn't mean she's a thug."

"Fine 80 percent of people from Suna are."

"Ino that's a bad stereotype about people from Suna."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Ino you're my best friend I will always have your back. I just feel you shouldn't judge someone so harshly."

"It's not harsh if anything I'm being nice compared to what other people say." Before Sakura could say something else Tenten speaks.

"Guys I'm bored let's get someone ice cream"

Ino turns to Tenten "I'm trying to keep a figure here, no ice cream."

"Fine don't get any but I want some dam ice cream."

"We'll get ice cream and take another break."

"Thank you Sakura." The girls get some ice cream and talk the rest of the day. Ino and Tenten trying to get details from Hinata and Sakura's relationships, Sakura would ask why they were still single, and Hinata was the peacemaker. A good girl's day out.

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed that. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone!**

**Edited 1/4**


	3. Still Waiting

**Well I thought I would've gotten a better respond for the story, but it's ok. I like written this story. Again if I could I would put lyrics, so I still encourage people to listen to the song I will mention. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but my ideas**

November is here and the temperature is cool in the morning but gets hot in the afternoon. This was not normal weather for this time of the year. Mother Nature must be pissed at the human race for messing with her.

Sasuke was in a very bad mood. Usually he would be walking to school with Sakura, but not today. Naruto called him saying he got dropped off super early at school. This was the only time his ride, Jiraiya, could drop him off. Since he didn't want to be alone Naruto called Sasuke. So here is Sasuke walking to school at seven in the morning on a Monday. Who in their right mind is awake at this hour on a Monday? Not to mention his bruise is pretty noticeable on his light skin. No doubt Sakura will freak once she sees him.

This is how their school worked, if you have a first period class started at 7:20. If you didn't and your first class was second period, then class didn't start until 8:20. Also if you didn't have a seventh period you went home at 2. So if you did have a seventh then you went home at 3. Sasuke's schedule was a 2-7; meaning he started at 8:20 and ended the day at 3. Naturally he would be very pissed off having to spend an extra hour at school doing nothing but keep his dumb blonde best friend company.

Sasuke sent a message to Sakura explaining the situation; of course she wouldn't read it until she woke up. Sakura's schedule was also a 2-7. Sasuke finally reached the school; those who were already there were waiting for their class to start. He walks to Naruto's locker; this were they would meet up.

"Sasuke you came!"

"You're lucky I don't have enough energy to punch you to the ground."

Naruto scratches the back of his head "not much of a morning person huh."

"I could still be asleep."

"For like another half hour."

"Sleep is sleep you idiot."

"Alright whatever but thanks for coming!"

"How the hell do you have this much energy in the morning?"

"Coffee!"

"Oh dear God" Sasuke shakes his head.

"Start your day with a smile!"

Sasuke's eye twitches but chooses not to punch him. Instead he sees his lip is healing fine, "I see your lip looks better."

"Can't say the same for your cheek."

He sighs "Sakura's going to flip."

"You didn't tell her yet?"

"Didn't want her to worry."

"Aw what a sweet boyfriend."

Sasuke uses all his strength to bump into him hard as he begins to walk away. Naruto rubs his shoulder "hey that hurt you jerk."

Sasuke smirks but didn't see someone coming around the corner and bumps into that person. The person was holding a skateboard, which upon impact fell out the person's grasp.

"Hey watch where you're going ass!"

"I could say the same to…Temari?"

Said person after picking up her skateboard looks up "Uchiha?"

"And I'm Naruto!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto but looks back at Temari "what are you doing dressed like that? You look like you're ready to rob something."

Temari had on a black hoodie with the hood on. She also had on some gray jeans with back vans on. She stares at them for a moment before putting down her hood and taking out her headphones. "I was waiting for the song to end. Did you say something?"

"Never mind."

"Well how come you were able to understand Sasuke when he said your name?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear him say anything. After I picked up my board I saw who bumped into me."

The bell rings and everyone begins to walk to class. The three didn't move until Sasuke asked, "aren't you going to class?"

"No I don't have a first period" she puts her headphones back on and walks pass them.

"Wonder what she's doing here if she doesn't have a first."

"Maybe her ride dropped her off early like me."

"Possibly." The two decided to wait for Sakura at their usual spot. Naruto is talking while Sasuke is only half listening as he is sitting on the bench. After a long hour Sakura finally shows up and gasps when she sees Sasuke's face and Naruto's lip.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Naruto provoked me so we fought."

She shakes her head "can't you guys go one day without trying to hurt each other?"

They both answer "no."

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"You're stuck with us Sakura!"

"If you don't shut up I will hit you."

"He's been in a bad mood all morning."

"I was here an hour early who would be happy?"

"Well no use fighting about it now" Sakura sits on Sasuke's lap. Trying to calm him down so he doesn't try to lunge at Naruto, Sasuke wraps his arms around her.

"Hey do you guys think another song is going to play?"

Sakura shrugs "who knows."

"If this person was smart he or she wouldn't do it again."

"I have a gut feeling it's going to happen again."

Sasuke and Sakura give him a suspicious look. "I swear on all the ramen in the world I didn't do it!"

"The idiot is telling the truth."

The bell rings, and Sasuke gives Sakura a quick kiss before the three go to their class. Sasuke's first class is English. He sits down at the rectangular table that he shares with five other classmates. A few minutes pass and Hyuga's girl, or Tenten, sits next to him.

"Hey Sasuke."

He nods his head then rests his face on his palm, closing his eyes.

"What happen to you? You look like hell."

"Naruto."

She nods her head; she didn't need to be told anything else. Class went on, talking about the book they read and the upcoming essay they were going to write. A few minutes were left in class when the ding was heard again. The intercom was going to be used. As luck would have it another song began to play.

Once again the class starts talking and the teacher is slightly confused. Though Kakashi really didn't seem to care and went back to reading his little orange book.

"_Still Waiting by Sum 41 not as heavy as the last song, but still a good song."_ He begins to think _"What is this person trying to do? Is it a message? Hmmmm I bet next week we're going to hear another song."_ He then turns to see Tenten nodding her head and tapping her pencil along with the drums.

"You like this?"

She narrows her eyes "let me guess just cause I'm "Hyuga's girl" it's a shock."

"Yea"

"Ugh!"

The songs ends; the robot voice comes on and says "thank you for listening" again and the bell rings. Tenten quickly gathers her stuff and storms out the classroom. Sasuke calmly leaves the classroom. Sakura sees Tenten walking out, Sakura also had English but her class was a few doors down from Sasuke's class. "Hey Tenten."

Tenten walks by her without greeting. Sakura looks at Sasuke "what's wrong with her?"

He shrugs "I don't know."

"Liar."

"I was kinda surprised she liked the song that was played."

"She did?"

"Yea."

"I never knew that."

"I may have implied her as Hyuga's girl also."

She punches his shoulder "you know she hates it when people call her that."

He rubs his shoulder "I know, dam that was a hard punch."

"That's for upsetting my friend."

"Geez I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Tenten not me."

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Whatever let's just get to class before we're late."

Tenten and Neji had an odd relationship. Since the beginning of high school they were always together. They we're into the same sports and Tenten was the only girl Neji could tolerate, beside Hinata and Sakura. Since they were always together, people referred to Tenten as Hyuga's girl. Guys were afraid to approach her, they didn't know if Neji and Tenten were together or not. Last year Tenten admits her feelings for Neji; it wasn't a surprise to anyone. Neji of course didn't return her feelings.

Tenten decided to stop hanging out with Neji; she didn't want a constant reminder of her rejection. Neji had other plans, he told Tenten to stop being a baby and move past her feelings. In a nutshell Neji rejects Tenten, tells her to stop moping, and for them to still be friends, even though Tenten clearly didn't want to. To say there is a lot of tension between the two would be an understatement. Tenten still hangs out with him but tries to avoid talking and making eye contact at all costs. Neji really doesn't care as long as Tenten and he still practice together.

**Wednesday**

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura decided to have lunch together. They were sitting at a table outside. The group was curious as to why Naruto had a bruise on his face. He was getting ready to tell the story when he sees Temari walking by.

He stands "Temari!"

She turns and almost looks scared before she drops her skateboard and backpack then begins to run.

Naruto starts chasing her. The group minus Hinata was looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Sasuke what the hell is Naruto doing?"

"How the hell should I know Hyuga?"

"He's your best friend."

"I don't keep tabs on everything he does."

They continue to watch as Temari desperately tried to get away from Naruto. In the end Naruto manages to catch her and he gives her a hug.

"Naruto let me go!"

"NO!"

He's giving her the biggest hug and starts swinging her around. He was hugging her from behind and she was trying very hard to get out of his grasp.

"I swear I'm going to maul your ass!"

Naruto didn't care and continued to hug her with a giant smile on his face. Sakura looks at Hinata "um do you know what's going on?"

She nods "N-Naruto told me what happened yesterday. He was out in the south part of town-"

"What was he doing out there?" Tenten asked.

"H-He said something about a dare from K-Kiba. Anyway he was out there when three guys from the school down there tried to jump him."

"You're serious?!"

Hinata nods "then he says Temari came and helped get one of the guys off of him."

Sasuke was again surprised "she beat one of the guys up?"

"Yea and then I guess they recognized her and they ran off. Naruto didn't have time to say a proper thank you; her brother drove up in his car, she got in and left. Naruto told me the next time he saw her he was going to "show her some love".

The city they lived in was diverse. The South and Southeast parts of the city were considered "bad." The North and Northwest parts of town were "good." Most people stay in the good parts of the city, for fear that if they went to the south they would get shot or mugged. There was common guard such as the mall and downtown.

The group turns to see Naruto still giving Temari a giant hug. She was turning red in the face, either from anger or embarrassment, most likely both. Until a teacher walking by told Naruto to put Temari down before he reports them for PDA. Once the teacher leaves, and Temari is on the ground, she punches Naruto on the shoulder. She gathers her stuff and storms off, Naruto returns to the group.

"That was quite a show."

"Shut up Neji unlike you I show girls appreciation."

"Ya Neji, Naruto cares about other people's feelings" Tenten glares at him.

"Tch I don't care."

"What a surprise."

Before Neji could respond Sakura changes the subject to the upcoming football game.

After school Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for Naruto's ride. Sasuke was going over to Naruto's house to help him with his homework.

"I can't believe you went out south. Do you want to get shot or something?"

"Hey Kiba made me a deal. I go out south for thirty minutes and we get a discount for the ID's."

Sasuke shakes his head "with the way you dress I'm not surprised you almost got jumped."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?!"

"You like wearing bright orange. You stick out badly."

"Whatever." They wait a couple more minutes when they see Temari riding on her skateboard. She was doing simple tricks, probably trying to pass the time until her ride came.

"Hey Temari!"

She looks to see Naruto walking over. She quickly picks up her board and holds it in a swinging position. "Hug me again and I swear I will hit you upside the head with my board."

Naruto quickly hides behind Sasuke "I won't!"

Sasuke moves out the way "I'm not taking a hit for you."

"Sasuke what kind of friend are you?!"

Temari rolls her eyes at them fighting before putting her board back down. This time Naruto approaches her cautiously "I just wanted to say thanks."

"It's fine dude."

"How did you know I was there?"

"You're not hard to spot. You were bright orange for God's sake."

He laughs a little and scratches the back of his head.

"What were you doing down there anyway?"

"A friend dared me."

"That's stupid."

"What were you doing down there?"

"I live out there."

"You do?!"

"It's not a big deal."

"But all the thugs and thieves and stuff live out there!"

"No one messes with us. Remember from Suna."

"Uh oh yea."

"Anyway my bro is here. Stay out of trouble" she picks up her skateboard and gets in the car. Naruto and Sasuke watch her and her brother drive away.

"How can she come here if she lives down there?"

"Inter-district transfer you idiot."

"What's that?"

"Letting kids who don't live in the district to come to this school."

"Oh."

"Come on your ride is here."

As they are driving to Naruto's house Sasuke can't help but think. _"Sounds like a rough life to have. Living in the dangerous part of town. I don't understand why everyone is afraid of her. Just because she's from Suna doesn't make her a criminal. I know she puts on a tough front but no doubt she's hurting on the inside. Oh God I sound like a therapist. Why the hell should I care about her anyway, she's not my friend."_

**Done, so what do you think? Leave a review! They make me very happy when I see reviews. Thanks everyone for reading! :D**

**Edited 1/4**


	4. Inside the Fire

**I know it's been awhile but college stuff is taking up most of my time. To the guest reviewer, I don't want to give the impression that Sasuke likes or will ever like Temari. That's just an awkward couple….anyway I'm not trying (key word trying) to imply a SasuXTem because they will **_**not**_** get together. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I my new cell phone also don't own the song**

The week flew by and it was now Thursday of the following week. It was lunch time and the gang was eating outside again. This time Kiba was with them and Neji asks why. "What I can't hang out with some old friends?"

"What do you want Kiba?"

"I'm offended Neji. I don't want anything thing but some companionship."

"You went to the wrong person" Tenten says shaking her head.

Kiba laughs "ya I know but he's here too so he counts somewhat."

Tenten laughs "hey how's Akamaru doing? Still smells like a skunk?"

"Man poor guy smelled like one for a week, but he's all good now." They continue to chat while the rest of the group was wondering the same thing _"since when did these two become such good friends?"_

"Anyway the other people I hang out with went to do some stuff I'm not into."

"Well good for you Kiba" Sakura says nodding her head. "Stay away from that kind of trouble." They all talk as if Kiba never stop hanging out with them. Like any normal person when you reach high school your friends change. In Kiba's case he just hung out with guys that were into skateboarding and videogames. He still talked to his old friends just didn't hang out with them as often.

Ten minutes were left of lunch time when Kiba spots Temari and Shikamaru walking in their direction. "Hey Temari!"

She rolls her eyes when she sees him, and turns around to leave. Kiba yells out "hey blondie come back or I will chase you with my board!" She tells Shikamaru to wait and walks over to where he's sitting.

Sasuke gives Kiba a look "what are you doing?"

"Relax man she's cool."

"What do you want now Kiba?"

He takes out a dollar bill from his pocket "I know you have some on you."

She shakes her head "I swear I'm going to get rich off of you."

He grins "I'm your best costumer with an awesome discount."

She opens her backpack and takes out four lollipops. She gives him the candy and he gives her the dollar.

"Hey are those that mango spicy flavor lollipops? Like the ones from Suna?"

"You got that right Naruto. Temari here is my supplier."

"You make me sound like a freaking drug dealer."

"You are one but with candy. This stuff is addicting."

"Anything else?"

"If I give you 10 bucks can you get me a whole bunch of candy?"

She crosses her arms "I will if I buy some for me using your money."

"Deal."

"I'll give them to you tomorrow."

"Sweet" he hands her a ten dollar bill.

"See ya."

"Later" Temari walks back to where Shikamaru is waiting and both leave. Kiba opens one, puts it in his mouth, and puts the other lollipops in his backpack.

"Hey you're not going to share?" Naruto asks staring at the candy.

"Hey if you wanted some you should've asked her."

Naruto pouts and crosses his arm. Sakura looks at Kiba "how do you know Temari?"

"First met her at the skate park over the summer. Now have Government with her and those three" he points at Sasuke, Naruto, and Tenten.

"You should ask her for some more candy."

"Naruto if you want some dam candy then you ask her."

"But what if she says no?"

"If you haven't done anything to piss her off then you're fine. Oh wait you hugged her in public" Kiba laughs.

Naruto frowns "come on man be a pal."

"Alright I'll see what I can do."

**Friday**

It was after school, Sasuke and Naruto were at Kiba's locker. They were discussing the ID's. "Alright Kiba how much?" Sasuke asks.

"30 bucks."

"That's it?"

"Ya my regular price is 60 but when Naruto went out south it went down to 40. Since he got jumped though I was nice and brought the price down again."

"Thanks Kiba."

Sasuke still didn't seem to sure. "Hey man if it'll make you feel better I can charge you regular price. It takes time and talent to make the ID's perfect."

"Alright fine can we have them now?"

"Don't have them on me."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm not stupid enough to carry around fake ID's."

"He's got a point Sasuke."

He glares at Naruto then looks back at Kiba "then when do we get them?"

"Later today at the skate park."

"What time?" Naruto asks.

"Around 4:30 sound good?"

Both agree and Kiba grins "great. Hey Sasuke do me a favor, can you get my bass from the band room?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes "why can't you get it?"

"I do believe I'm giving you an awesome deal. It won't kill you to get me my bass will you?"

"You're a sneaky bastard you know?"

"Thanks Sasuke."

He rolls his eyes and makes his way to the band room. It was a fairly large building next to the parking lot, front entrance of the school. He opens the door and enters; he looks around _"crap forgot to ask Kiba where the hell his bass is."_

He hears someone playing the guitar, following the music into a room he sees Temari. She's facing sideways and is very focused playing she didn't notice him walking in. Not that she would be able to hear, she has on head phones. The big ones that cover the whole ear and the band goes on top of your head. Sasuke recognizes the song she is playing, "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed.

"_She's pretty good and nice choice with the song."_ The solo part of the guitar was coming and Sasuke was watching her fingers move. He was also nodding his head to her playing. After the solo was over Naruto's words rang in his head, _"Hey Sasuke one day we should play at that new club The Red Sand!"_

Sasuke smirks at that idea; it was starting to sound pretty good at the moment. Temari takes off the head phones, turning her head she jumps slightly seeing Sasuke there. "What the hell Uchiha? Are trying to give me a heart attack? What the hell are you smirking at?"

"That was good playing."

"Uh thanks" Temari was eyeing him weirdly. Sasuke never gave anyone other than Sakura a compliment.

Sasuke ignores her look and asks, "you play for the school?"

"Naw sometimes I play here, all the band people practice outside so I take advantage of a free room."

He just nods and Temari raises an eye brow "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for Kiba's bass."

She unplugs her guitar from the amp, takes it off, and leans her guitar against the wall. She walks over to where her backpack is and two cases. She grabs one and hands it to Sasuke, "here."

"How do you have it?"

"One of his strings broke; he asked if my brother could fix it for him."

"You do a lot of things for him."

She shrugs "he's a good friend."

"Right."

"So did he give you the money?"

"Money?"

"Ya Kiba said he would have a friend pick up his bass and he would give him the money to pay me."

"_I'm going to kill Kiba."_

"Tell Kiba if he doesn't have it when we meet at the skate park I'm going to kick his ass."

"I'll pass the message."

She begins putting away her guitar "I'd go now, if anyone saw us leave the same building rumors are going to spread like wild fire. I would like not to get involved and have your girlfriend confront me for something I didn't do."

He nods and leaves. He walks to the parking lot where Kiba and Naruto are hanging out by Kiba's car. Sasuke practically shoves the case in Kiba's face. "What is wrong with you?"

"You know dam well. Temari thought I had the money to pay for you're stupid string repair."

Kiba laughs "opps forgot about that."

Sasuke scowls "she says she better get it at the skate park or else."

Kiba waves his hand dismissing the information "ya alright."

"You're not scared of her? That's a pretty scary threat."

"No Naruto I'm not, I know her better."

"Let's go Naruto."

"Later Kiba."

"Later guys see you at the skate park."

"_Dam Kiba making me go through that."_

"Hey Sasuke what was Temari doing in the band room?"

"Playing her guitar."

"Cool she knows how to play" a light bulb goes off in Naruto's head. "Sasuke-"

"I know what you're going to say, I was thinking about that when I heard her play."

"And?"

"And what? I can't just ask her to join, we barely know her."

"So what Sasuke, she can play. I bet if we can get Kiba to join she would too."

"What makes you think that?"

"If Kiba has reason to join us then maybe she will too." Sasuke didn't say anything so Naruto keeps talking "think about it, me on drums, you and Temari on guitar, and Kiba on the bass it's a kick ass band!"

"_Tempting." _He grunts as a responds and Naruto grins "I knew you would like the idea."

**Skate Park**

Sasuke and Naruto just arrived at the skate park and are looking for Kiba. Naruto spots his giant white dog and figure they should wait by him. Akamaru barks when they stand near him. He was off his leash but was waiting obediently by his owners backpack. Kiba rides to them "sup guys."

"Hey Kiba."

"Hn."

"Money?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto hand Kiba 30 bucks. "Alright" Kiba pockets the money and begins to dig through his backpack. After a minute of searching he takes out two ID's. "There you guys go."

"Thanks Kiba!"

Sasuke just nods his head. Naruto spots Temari grinding on a nearby rail, "hey Temari!" He begins to run towards her when out of nowhere a fluffy dog jumps in front of him, barking angrily at him. Naruto backs up quickly almost falling on his butt "holy crap!"

"Easy girl" Temari picks up her board and stands next to the dog. She snaps her fingers and the dog looks at her "sit." The dog listens to the command and Temari pets her "good girl." She then looks at Naruto "sorry about that. She doesn't like random people running up to me."

"No biggie she just scared the hell out of me" Naruto scratches the back of his head.

Sasuke looks at the fluffy dog; it was white with a black muzzle. Gray patches along its back, also had some gray on its neck (this coat color is called pinto), and has a tail that curls onto its back.

"It's an Akita, the national dog of Suna" Sasuke looks at Kiba. "Nice dog huh but super protective of its owner."

"Hey Sasuke look at this dog isn't it cool!"

Temari shakes her head "you're one weird guy you know that?"

"Yup!"

"Hey Temari I bet I can out preform you."

"You're on Kiba" both get on their boards and head to the ramps. The Akita follows Temari but waits near the ramp and watches her owner with sharp eyes.

"I want one of those dogs."

"You can barely take care of yourself."

"Shut up. Anyway the ID's look pretty good huh."

Sasuke looks down at the ID "yea looks real."

"Told you he knew how to make good ID's." Kiba and Temari continued to do tricks and Naruto began to record them on his phone.

"Why are you doing that?"

"They look like pros."

"Whatever."

After some time Kiba and Temari come back and all four sit on a bench. Temari's dog sat at a distance but near enough to her.

"Why is your sitting over there?" Naruto asks.

"Akita's don't like too many people or animals in one area, but because we socialized her early she's able to tolerate them. Just at a distance though."

"What's her name?"

"Bella which means beautiful or pretty in my language."

Kiba takes out a bag of candy and begins to eat some. "Hey Naruto want some?"

"Yea!"

They eat the candy and then Naruto asks "hey what do you guys think of the songs that were played? I mean the person didn't play a song this week."

Kiba shrugs "maybe the person got caught."

"Maybe the person is thinking of what song to play next" Temari says. The topic was dropped and Kiba brought up something else. The four hang out for another hour. It's around six when they decide to head back. "That was awesome we should do this again!"

Kiba shrugs "Why not. You in Temari?"

She shrugs "depends if I'm not busy."

"She's in."

Temari punches Kiba and he grins. "Well boys this was interesting but my ride is here so see ya."

The guys say bye as Temari and Bella get into her brother's car and drive off. "She's cool huh guys."

"Hey Kiba how come you guys don't hang out at school?" Naruto asks

"One she can't stand Suigetsu two she knows people are going to talk crap so she doesn't want to hang out. No matter how many times I tell her I don't care, she still doesn't want to."

"Well how come no one says anything about her hanging out with Shikamaru?"

He shrugs "I don't know maybe he was the first to take all the bullshit when he did hang out with her in the beginning. Well guys this was fun I'll see you guys on Monday" he gets his stuff and leaves with Akamaru.

"Let's go Naruto so I can drop you off." After a 20 minute drive to Naruto's house and another 20 back to his house, Sasuke is lying in his bed. _"Well today was interesting"_ his thoughts kept going back to Temari's guitar playing and what Naruto said earlier. _"Suppose I do ask her to join would she? Never knew she was such good friends with Kiba either….maybe Kiba should join first, I know he can play. No doubt we would be an awesome group."_

He leaves the comfort of his bed so he can take a shower. His mind now on the excitement of going to The Red Sand the next night.

**Not the best ending but there you go. I know Akita's are better suited for the cold and are from Japan, in this story they are from Suna. If you want to see a picture of the Akita I'm talking about, go to the akc website, click breeds on the top of the page, search Akita and they will show a picture of the Akita I tried to describe. I will be referencing Suna as Mexico/Latin America. Bella (hopefully I spelt that right) is a Spanish word for pretty or beautiful. So the candy in the story is Mexican candy. Comments, questions, concerns let me know in a review or PM. Thanks for reading guys. :) Reviews make my day!**

**Edited 1/7**


	5. The Game

**Back once again with another chapter. To guest reviewer (it would be nice if you had some kind of name) I mentioned in the 1st chapter it would be centered more on Sasuke (and probably the band). Though I didn't have intentions of making Sakura a minor character, I will try to add more of her. You can think of Temari as an important second character, she will be in almost all the chapters. Hopes this clear up your questions for now.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing not even the song, but I own my ideas**

Saturday finally came and Sasuke was very excited. He was finally going to The Red Sand. He's been dying to go since it opened a couple months back. When it first opened, his brother went and told Sasuke about it. Since then he has wanted to go, but never had the time. Now he got his chance and was going, with Naruto of course.

The performances didn't start until around 11, so Sasuke and Naruto decided to leave his house around 10. That way by the time they got inside it would be close to hearing the band play. Sasuke just prayed the ID's worked or he would kick Naruto's ass. Right now to pass the time he was playing Call of Duty, having an online match against Naruto. His phone rings and Sasuke puts the game on pause to answer it. He could hear Naruto yell "Sasuke!" as he took off his headphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey Sakura what's up?"

"I want to know if were still on for tonight."

"….tonight?"

"You forgot didn't you."

He runs a hand through his hair "crap I'm sorry Sakura, I made plans with Naruto."

"Just goes to show how much you listen to me."

"It's not like that."

She sighs "fine but you better make it up to me tomorrow."

"You got it."

"So what are you and Naruto going to do?"

Sasuke panicked a little, he couldn't tell her where he was going. He didn't want to lie to her, but it's not like the lie was hurting anyone. "Naruto found some place says it cool, and is going to drag me there."

"It better not be a strip club or anything like that."

"I'd kick his ass if he ever takes me to one of those."

She giggles "alright well then you boys behave. Have fun and don't do anything stupid."

"Can't promise on the stupid part."

"I know just don't get yourselves killed or anything."

"Alright"

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you."

"Love you too."

He hangs up and takes a deep breath. He puts the headphone back on and un-pauses the game. With the game back on Naruto says through the headphone "Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree-"

Sasuke finds Naruto's character, snips him, killing him. "You bastard!"

He smirks and they continue to play. Later at night Naruto gets dropped off at Sasuke's house. It's almost 10 and Sasuke just finished getting ready. He's dressed in a dark grey Linkin Park shirt that has a tiger walking on top on the band's name, jeans and some black vans. Naruto is wearing a black Three Days Grace shirt. The shirt has green snakes with the band's name near the top in white, and "animal I have become" also in white on the bottom of the snakes. Also wearing jeans and black converse.

"Ready to go?"

Sasuke looks at himself in the mirror "I guess."

"Dude you act like if you changed your whole wardrobe. The shirt is the only thing different."

"Alright let's go."

As their walking out his house and to his car Sasuke says "your shirt is lame."

"You're just mad I got the last one."

**The Red Sand**

After waiting in line for about 35 minutes they enter the club. "Told you we would get in!"

"Keep your voice down idiot" Sasuke smacks him upside the head.

"Owww you jerk."

They look around the club. Right now music was blaring and people were dancing. On the stage you could see the band getting reading to play. They find a table and sit there. "Man this is soo cool!"

"Make it more obvious that we're under 21."

"Hey it's not like we're going to drink or anything."

After a few more songs, the music stops playing. Everyone turns their attention to the band on stage. The music starts and so does the singer. The band was playing "The Game" by Disturbed. "I had a feeling I should've worn my Disturbed shirt."

Both were nodding their heads to the beat of the song. "Dude imagine us playing on that stage."

"That would be interesting."

"I'd be awesome!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, he's scanning the club when someone catches his attention. He smacks Naruto's arm getting his attention, "what is it?"

"Is that Temari?"

Naruto turns around in his seat then looks back at Sasuke "you think she works here?"

She was behind a counter watching the band play. People would go up to her and she gave them beer. Sasuke was confused; on the other side of the club a guy was also serving drinks. Naruto gets up "let's go say hi."

"Are you stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

"She can't know we're here."

"Why not?"

"I don't want anyone from school to know we're here."

"But I told Hinata."

Sasuke glares at him "you what?"

"Hey she's cool with this plus I told her not to tell anyone. Dude you can trust her, she knows how to keep secrets."

Sasuke sighs and reluctantly stands up "fine."

They make their way through the crowd and stand in front of counter. Naruto smiles "hey Temari." She was wearing a black Evanescence shirt with what looked like a ball of light and the name of the band written across the light.

She looks at both of them "are you guys stalking me or something?"

Naruto laughs "no but you seem to be everywhere we go."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Came to listen to the band play."

"Didn't think you guys were into this music, well I didn't think you liked it" she looks at Sasuke.

Naruto scratches the back of his head "it's kinda our thing, you won't tell anyone right?"

"I have no business spreading anything about you guys. I barely know you."

"So then what are you doing here?" Sasuke asks

"Giving people beer, what does it look like?"

"They what's that guy doing?" he points across the club.

"That's a bartender, you know people who get paid to mix and make drinks. But if you must know, I only give beer. The bartender Sai makes and mixes almost any drink you can think of."

"So you work here?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks

Just then a tall built man with brown hair wearing a button purple shirt and black pants comes and leans on the counter. "The only person who visits you is that Nara kid, and once in a while that Inuzuka kid too. Who the hell are these two?" The man is staring at Sasuke and Naruto in the eye. Sasuke and Naruto begin to sweat thinking they're going to get throw out or beat up.

Temari rolls her eyes "knock it off Kankuro. They're some guys that go to my school."

"Fake ID's classic." He smiles slightly, "Alright then no funny business or I will have the jumper throw you guys out" Kankuro walks away.

Temari shakes her head "ignore my brother he's an idiot."

"I'm so lost" Sasuke silently agrees with Naruto.

"My brothers own this place. So I work here even though I don't get paid."

"This club is yours?! That's amazing!"

She shrugs "I guess. Anyway do your girlfriends know you're here?"

"Mine does" Naruto pats Sasuke's shoulder "his doesn't."

"Tsk tsk not a truthful boyfriend."

He looks away "shut up."

She takes out three beers and opens them. "On the house" she takes a sip of hers. The guys just stare at the beer, Temari raises an eyebrow "what? Don't tell me you don't drink."

"Uh we've never had any before."

"Virgins" she takes another sip.

"Sasuke's not a virgin he masturbates too much."

Temari almost spits out her drink and Sasuke punches Naruto. "I do not you idiot" he's blushing.

"Do too!"

"Well I don't have fantasies about Hinata."

Naruto blushes "I do not!"

"Do you know what you mumble in your sleep?!" Temari takes out her phone and takes a picture of them arguing.

"You're just mad because you're frustrated!"

"That's rich coming from a pervert!"

"I'm no pervert you bastard!" She can't hold in her laughter any more. She burst out laughing and the guys look at her, she's holding her side.

"I c-can't b-breath" she continues to laugh. The guys look away embarrassed. She's able to calm down and breathe properly. "Oh man that was just hilarious."

"Was not" Sasuke grumbles.

Naruto throws his around arm around Sasuke's shoulder "take a joke man."

"Look what I managed to take" she shows them the picture. It shows Sasuke blushing, clenching his teeth glaring at Naruto. Naruto is also blushing but his mouth is open, fist in front of him. Sasuke tries to take her phone but she leans back.

"What are you doing?"

"Delete that."

"No way this is a priceless photo."

"Can you send that to me?" Naruto asks

"She's not sending that to anyone."

"But Sasuke" Naruto whines.

"Relax I'm not going to send it to anyone or put it on Facebook."

"How do we know that?"

"Trust me."

"I don't trust people easily."

"Look I'll lock the picture so only a code can open it. Happy?"

"No."

"Too bad I'm keeping it."

"So really can you send me that?"

"Naruto"

"Come on Sasuke its funny!"

"How on earth are you guy's friends?"

"I question that every day."

"You love me and you know it."

"No I love my girlfriend. I just tolerate you."

"Lies!"

She shakes her head "I'm surprised you two haven't killed each other yet."

"Well what about you and Shikamaru?" Naruto asks

"What about us?"

"I mean how did you guys start hanging out?"

"I should tell you that because?"

"I'm curious and noisy."

She laughs "you're so weird dude."

"He was dropped on his head as a baby."

"I was not!"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"But I wasn't!"

"Alright blondie I'll take your word for it."

"So then can you tell me how your friends with Shikamaru?"

"Not much to tell. He helped me get out of getting suspended and we just hung out."

"How did he do that?" Sasuke asked he was starting to get curious too.

"Well if you didn't know I enrolled at your school junior year like a month before summer vacation. Because of who I am I was given a lot crap the second I walked onto the campus. First week there I got into a fight. I was given the benefit of the doubt and didn't get suspended. But then some dicks started talking smack on my family and that's a major no no. I confront them of course, but the dude shoved me onto the lockers, so I did the most logically thing. I kicked his sorry ass, but then he runs to the principal. I was going to get expelled but Shikamaru had my back. He told the principal what happened. Of course I wasn't off the hook, so I had detention until school was out. I thanked him which I rarely do and we've just hung out since then."

"Wow lazy ass Shikamaru did that? He usually doesn't care about anything except sleeping."

She shrugs and finishes drinking her beer. "I take it you guys aren't going to drink those."

"Uh no thanks. I don't want to drive buzzed" Sasuke slides the beers back to her.

"Fair enough"

"Hey what time do you guys close?"

"Um I think 4 or 5 why?"

"Awww I wanted to stand on the stage when everyone left" Naruto pouts.

"Ignore him."

"You know you want to Sasuke."

"Do not."

"Man you're just lying through your teeth. You're lucky your pants aren't on fire."

"Why are you so into the stage?"

"We want to preform there one day."

"Really you guys got a band?"

"Uh no not really, but when we do we want to play here."

"Well when you guys do I'm sure I could get my brothers to let you guys play here."

"You would do that for people you barely know?" Sasuke asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not, beside three other people I know, you guys haven't judged me because of my nationality."

"Only jerks do that right Sasuke?" He just nods.

"Well alright then. When you guys get organized let me know."

"Thanks Temari!"

"No problem."

Light bulb went off in Naruto's head. "Hey Sasuke"

"What?"

His eyes go from Temari back to Sasuke, he did this a couple of times and Sasuke knew what he was saying.

"No."

"What?! Why not?"

"I said so that's why."

"Sasuke you chicken!"

"What's wrong with you two now?"

"Nothing ignore him."

"Fine if you won't ask then I will. Hey Tem-"

Sasuke covers his mouth with his hand "I said no."

Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer, he licks Sasuke's hand. Sasuke quickly removes his hand "you're nasty!" wipes his hand on his jeans.

"Hey Temari wanna join our band?"

"Wait what?"

"Sasuke says you're an awesome guitar player. Kiba's going to play bass, me on drums, and Sasuke sings and also play guitar."

"Doesn't seem like he wants me too."

"He doesn't like asking people for anything. So what do you say?"

"When and how did you get Kiba to agree to play?"

"…ok we're working on that too."

"You two are unbelievable."

"Is that a no? Yes?"

"Only if he" she looks at Sasuke "asks me to play."

"No way."

"Then no thanks."

"Sasuke!"

He crosses his arms "I'm not asking her anything."

"You and your stupid pride!"

"What's with all the yelling here?" All three turn to see Kankuro standing looking amused.

"Nothing. What's up bro, dropping me off already?"

"Yup so say good bye to your friends."

"Well guys this sure was fun and interesting. I'll see you around at school."

"Wait Temari please say yes!"

"Sasuke?" she looks at him with a smirk.

"Drive safe."

"Dam it Sasuke!"

She shakes her head "see you guys" Kankuro and Temari leave the club. Naruto places his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and begins to shake him, "what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Sasuke knocks Naruto's hands off "nothing is wrong with me."

"I thought you wanted her to play with us?"

"I do."

"Then what the hell were you thinking!?"

"Hn"

"Oh God you know what let's go I'm mad at you!"

"Fine" they leave the club and drive back to Sasuke's house. Surprisingly Naruto didn't say a word to Sasuke. When they got to his house it was 1:30, the three of them talked for a long time. This time Sasuke got to sleep on his bed while Naruto just tossed a blanket and pillow on the floor.

"Night."

"Nigh chicken ass."

"Stop being a baby."

"How could you?"

"You know why."

"How did you plan on asking Kiba to join then?"

"You of course."

"Can't you set aside your dam pride for one minute? It's not hard to ask."

"Shut up."

"Ask her on Monday."

"Why should I? She's probably going to say no."

"Won't know until you try."

"Hn."

"Fine then jerk."

Sasuke sighs and closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him to dreamland.

**Eh ending isn't the best but I wanted to get this out on Halloween. My treat to you guys. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Comments, questions, concerns, I want to know what you guys think. Happy Halloween! :D**

**Edited 1/7**


	6. Oso

**To Cathy (now I don't have to call you guest reviewer ^-^) I thank you for the suggestion but I don't think I'm going to change the characters, though I see why people would agree with your suggestion. As I said before I will try adding more Sakura, plus the summary I have doesn't have romance in it. When this story was in my head, there was a lot more Sakura in it. For some reason every time I write another chapter she gets pushed back, I don't know why though.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to own Naruto, way too much pressure.**

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto wake up around 11 am. Both boys sluggishly make their way to the kitchen. "Man I'm still tried. Hey you guys got any cereal?" Naruto asks while rubbing his eye.

"Stay away from the Lucky Charms, Itachi will kill you if you eat his cereal."

"How's he gonna know I had some of his cereal?"

"Trust me he knows."

"Fine" Naruto grabs the box of Frosted Flakes. They eat their breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. "Hey when's your ride coming for you?"

"Uhhh whenever I call why?"

"Going out with Sakura today."

"So?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Huh where's Itachi?"

"He left a note saying he went to hang out with his friends. Plus I wouldn't leave you here alone with Itachi either. He would end up drowning you in the pool."

"Alright I'll call Jiraiya to come get me."

Sasuke nods and heads up to his room to get ready for the day. He calls Sakura letting her know he's picking her up soon, and then takes a shower, and fixes his hair all that good stuff. Sasuke walks back to the living wearing a blue shirt, jeans, blue and white Jordans. Naruto is sitting on the couch "well don't you look nice, no homo."

"I always look good."

"As if!"

"Jealous."

"I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Sure you don't."

"Anyway what are you and Sakura going to do?"

"Plan on hanging out at the park."

"The one with the pond and duckies?"

"Yea."

"You've been reading romantic novels huh Sasuke" Naruto says with a teasing smile.

"I have not."

"Sure you haven't."

"Is he here yet?"

"He should be coming around the corner by now." A few seconds later a car's horn was heard. "Alright I'll see you later Sasuke" as he's leaving he shouts out "don't forget a blanket!"

"_Alright got the blanket, now what else…."_ Just then Sasuke remembers watching a commercial while he watched Criminal Minds a few nights ago. _"Ok this Philly cream stuff, strawberries, do we have bagels…..yes we do. Hmmmm strawberries usually goes with melted chocolate, at least that what's Sakura says. Where the hell am I going to get melted chocolate? Dam forget the chocolate, Reese's cups….close enough."_

He puts the food and two water bottles in a plastic bag, along with a butter knife, grabs the blanket and heads to his car. He puts the stuff in the back seat and starts driving to Sakura's house. When he gets there he sends her a text message, and waits. Sakura comes out a few minutes later wearing a pink shirt, white shorts, and flip flops.

"Hey" she greets him with a kiss.

The drive to the park results in Sakura doing most of the talking, while Sasuke just listens. They arrive and Sasuke lets Sakura pick the spot. She chooses a spot next to the duck pond, under a shady tree. Lay the blanket down onto the grass, both sit down and Sasuke takes out the snacks. "Well aren't you feeling romantic today Sasuke" she kisses his cheek.

Sasuke slightly blushes "said I would make it up to you didn't I?"

"Yes you did and I'm glad" she takes a bite out a strawberry.

Sasuke opens the Philly cream cheese and spreads some on a bagel. He offers it to Sakura, who gladly takes it. She leans on him "this is so sweet Sasuke."

"TV gave me the idea."

"Commercial?"

"Yea."

"I don't think the commercial showed Reese's cups" she giggles.

"I thought girls liked chocolate" Sasuke says, tips of his ears pink.

"I'm only teasing Sasuke. I love it" turns his head and kisses him. Sasuke cups her cheek, deepening the kiss. He gently lays her down, with him on top of her. Sakura is holding her bagel in one hand and uses her other to push Sasuke's chest. "What?"

"We're in a public place. Kids come here."

"Like you've never seen people make out at the park before."

"Not the point. Plus I could've dropped my bagel."

He rolls his eyes and sits up "fine."

She sits up "when in private then we can make out all you want."

He nods and Sakura offers him a bite of her bagel. He takes a bite and Sakura smiles, and continues to eat. He takes a strawberry and scopes some cream cheese on it. He offers it to Sakura and she takes a bite. He finishes the rest. Sakura takes out her phone "let's take a picture."

"You know I don't like having my picture taken."

"Please" she pouts.

"Just one."

"Thanks!"

They sit closer as Sakura takes the picture. Since Sasuke is too cool to smile, he smirks instead. But Sakura didn't like when he smirks, "Sasuke!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to smile."

"Lucky I took the picture in the first place."

She sighs "fine be that way."

"Give me your phone."

"What for?"

"I'll take a better picture."

"Nothing perverted ok."

"I'm not Naruto."

She hands him her phone. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She crosses her arms but listens. She feels him press his lips against hers, _"is he trying to distract me from the picture he's taking?"_

Sasuke pulls back and Sakura opens her eyes. "What was that for?"

He hands her back the phone and she looks at the picture he took. It's a picture of them kissing, Sakura smiles. "Cheesy Sasuke but I do like this one better."

He smirks "I know."

She rolls her eyes _"shouldn't have fed his ego."_

She sends the picture to her Facebook and puts it as her profile picture. Sasuke is eating a Reese's cup and Sakura has another strawberry. They spent most of the afternoon eating, feeding each other, and giving many kisses. Right now it's about 3:40; Sasuke has his head on Sakura's lap. She's playing with his hair while he has his eyes closed. Sakura smiles at him and takes a picture of the peaceful look on his face.

"I saw that."

She sticks her tongue out and Sasuke chuckles. He grabs her hand, intertwines their fingers, and kisses her hand. She smiles softly "I'm lucky that I get to see this side of you."

"Only for you."

She giggles and they stay in the same position. A few minutes later Sasuke asks "hungry?"

"Yup, what are you in the mood for?"

"You choose."

"Umm let's go to the mall its close by. Plus we can get ice cream there after we eat."

"Alright let's go" they get up, pick up the trash and blanket, and head to Sasuke's car. Put the blanket in the back seat and Sasuke starts driving to the mall. When they get there they go to the food court, they order a pizza. They decide to sit outside in the patio.

"Today was a great day Sasuke."

"Good."

"Wish we could do this more often."

"Me too."

"Let's try doing this again next week. If you're not busy."

"I'll make time for you."

She smiles "great!"

He smiles slightly and holds her hand. "You're so sweet Sasuke."

"Like I said only for you." When they finish eating they get some ice cream. Sakura gets chocolate and Sasuke gets vanilla. They go back out to the patio.

"This day has gone by so fast."

"Hn"

"Let me take one more picture."

He sighs "fine."

She sits on his lap "please smile."

Since he wanted to end the day good, he smiles just for her. She hugs him and kisses him "thanks. Love you Sasuke."

"Love you too."

After finishing the ice cream it's around 5. Sakura gets a call from her mom.

"Hello?...at the mall….do I have to?...Ok I'll see you soon."

"What happen?"

"Some relatives decided to drop by and my mom wants me home."

"Your relatives suck."

She hits his arm playfully "don't be a baby. This day was amazing, just the two of us being together. We haven't spent time like this since summer."

"I know."

"Sadly I have to go now."

"Say there's traffic that can buy us about 20 minutes."

"I can't lie to my mom."

"Why not?"

"She always catches me."

"We need to practice your lying skills."

"Shut up."

"Fine let's go." They reluctantly leave the mall and start driving to Sakura's house. When they get there he parks and Sakura turns to him. "Thanks today was really fun."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself."

She leans over and kisses him. "Now go before my family tries to drag you in."

He chuckles "ok see at school" with one more kiss Sakura leaves and enters her house. He drives home and goes to his room. Having nothing better to do Sasuke goes on his Facebook. He sees the pictures Sakura put up and the comments.

_Ino: awww how cute Sakura you lucky bitch!_

_Sakura: ;)_

_Naruto: go Sasuke!_

_Tenten: how cute_

_Hinata: lovely_

_Neji: whipped_

Sasuke glares at Neji's comment. Sasuke writes back _don't be jealous I have a girlfriend and you're left alone._

A few seconds later Tenten comments _hahaha good one Sasuke!_

He scrolls through the news feed; he does this when he's really bored. Something catches his eye; Temari and Naruto were having a conversation. From what Sasuke could tell Temari wrote on Naruto's wall.

_Temari: if you poke me one more time I will hurt you_

_Naruto: it's a game you're supposed to play!_

_Temari: I told you I don't want to play_

_Naruto: I'll stop when Shikamaru pokes me back_

_Temari: that lazy ass won't ever poke you back!_

_Naruto: then I'll keep poking you ;)_

_Temari: ….no more candy_

_Naruto: I'm sorry I'll stop!_

_Temari: good_

Sasuke shakes his head "idiot."

**Major Time Skip- Next Day after School at the Park**

Sasuke sighs "why are we here again?"

"Hanging out with our friends. Stop being so grouchy Sasuke" Sakura kisses his cheek.

"I'd better get a reward for this."

"Ok you will" Sakura rolls her eyes. Currently Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino were at the park. They were waiting for Tenten.

"Man where's Tenten? She's taking forever" Ino asks.

"M-Maybe her r-ride picked h-her up late."

"She would've texted if she was going to be late" Sakura says, she's starting to get worried. They wait a few more minutes when they see a white fluffy dog running in their direction.

"What's that?" Neji asks.

"Is that Tenten chasing the dog?" Ino asks surprised.

"Hey Sasuke that looks like Temari's dog. Well you know the same kind of dog."

Sasuke narrows his eyes the dog runs past them before turning around stopping. Tenten reaches the group panting "that d-dam dog t-took my pocket k-knife."

"How did he do that?" Sakura asked

"I don't know! But I've been chasing him for like 15 minutes!"

The white dog looked like he was smiling whiling carrying the pocket knife in his mouth. "He's mocking me you see that!"

"Tenten calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down Neji!"

"People are staring."

"I don't give a dam!"

Tenten runs after the dog, who turns around and runs. As he passes a tree, with Tenten running at full speed, she bumps into someone hard. Both fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Owwww" Tenten sits up holding her head.

"God dam it" the other person is also holding her head, still lying on the floor.

"Watch where you're going you-Temari?"

"You have a very hard head you know that?"

The rest of the group rush to where the two girls are. "Are you ok?!" Naruto yells

Tenten stands "my brains a little rattled but I think I'll live."

Temari rolls over covering her head in her arms. The rest look at her in confusion "T-Temari are y-you ok?"

"No."

"Troublesome woman why are you on the ground?"

Everyone looks to see Shikamaru walking towards them. "Hello Shikamaru."

"Hey Sakura" he squats next to Temari. "Come on get up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"If I look up I know dam well he's gonna be smiling at me."

"We're not going to catch him if you stay like that."

She groans but nevertheless stands up. She looks to see the white fluffy dog smiling in her direction. She glares at the dog, who in turns drops the knife and practically prances off. Knowing he won't be caught.

"I hate that dog."

"He yours?" Sasuke asks.

"My brother's."

"Are you guys trying to catch him or something?" Naruto asks.

"We've been trying for the past hour" Shikamaru says.

"Must been careless to have him escape" Neji says.

"I'm not in the mood so shove it" Temari glares at Neji.

"Calm down guys no need to fight." Sakura says trying to ease the tension. Temari sighs "I give."

"We've been at this for an hour and now you're giving up?"

"That dog is smarter than the both of us combined. I can't control him; I don't know why my dam brother told me to take him in the first place."

"You just need a break."

"No we need a break" she crosses her arms.

"How did he get loose?" Tenten asked

"Shikamaru was in the bathroom, I was tying my shoe, and he took that opportunity and took off. We've been chasing him ever since."

"He just got out of your grasp?" Sasuke asks

"This dog doesn't like me, he has muscle, and the moment he saw my grip wasn't tight he took the chance and bolted."

"Why on earth do you have him then?" Ino says hands on her hip.

"My brother wanted me to take him while he took my dog."

"That's stupid" Tenten says

"Tell me about it."

"Have your brother come get him" Naruto says

"He says since he got loose on my watch, I have to catch him."

"The whole situation is troublesome."

"Hey lazy I spy an ice cream man. Let's go cool off and think of something."

"Alright" they walk over to the ice cream man.

"My pocket knife!" Tenten remembers the dog dropped it and runs to retrieve it. She returns smiling and the group move to another location. They were sitting on a table talking when they spot the white dog.

"Hey look its back" Ino points at the dog

The dog was sniffing around with the leash dragging on the floor. "We should help catch him!"

"That's their problem not ours."

"Neji you're an ass."

"Don't bother Naruto he doesn't care." Tenten says glaring at Neji. He just scoffs and the dog gets closer. They continue to chat and the dog stops, sniffs the wind, and takes off in the opposite direction.

"Oso!"

The group turns to see Temari looking furious. "Dam dog."

"You named him bear?" Sakura asked

"My brother did" Temari sighs.

"Is there any way your brother could get him?" Naruto asks

"Nope."

Shikamaru shows up a few moments later "got away huh"

"Don't remind me."

"Why don't you guys hang out with us for a bit? Take a breather." Naruto and Hinata didn't oppose the idea but the others were giving Tenten a look that said _"why would you do that?"_

"We need a break we've been chasing him too long."

"I suppose." They talk with the group for about 10 minutes when trouble shows up.

"Subaku!"

"Son of a bitch" she turns to see two teen guys about their age standing a fair distance from the table.

"W-Who are t-they?"

"No one you guys need to be concerned with" she takes off her necklace and her cell phone. She puts them on the table. Shikamaru grabs her arm "what are you doing?"

"Don't interfere Shikamaru."

"I'm not letting you fight."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Too bad."

"What's the matter bitch? Not so tough without your brothers around huh?"

"Let me go Shikamaru."

"No"

"Shikamaru!"

"Temari are you crazy you can't fight two guys!" Naruto yells

"I can and will the second Nara lets me go."

"Then I won't."

"Pussy"

Shikamaru grabs her other arm to hold her back. "I swear if you don't let me go Nara you will be sorry."

"I'll take my chances."

She was going to yell at him but then stops. "Oh God why didn't I think of that before" she manages to get one arm free from Shikamaru's grasp. She puts her thumb and pointing finger in her mouth and blows. An extremely loud, piercing whistle is heard. Everyone slightly flinches at how loud the whistle sounded.

"What was that for?" Tenten asked

Just then Oso rushes out and spots the two teenagers. He snarls and charges at them. "Holy shit she has the dog!"

They run to their car and speed off, with Oso chasing them a good distance. Shikamaru let's go of Temari's arm. Oso returns to where everyone is sitting at the table. He stops a few feet away from Temari.

"Oso ven."

He walks up to her and Temari grabs the leash. She sighs "about time."

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Sakura asked

"You can think of that as a stranger danger whistle. We only whistle like that when they need to be in protection mode. If I just whistled like that without actually needing him to be in guard mood, he'll go after the closest person near me."

Shikamaru hands Temari her necklace and phone back. She puts her necklace back on and puts her phone away. "Hey Temari that's the same kind of dog like the one you have right?" Naruto asks

"Yea Oso here is an Akita too. The only dog breed we own."

"H-He's very p-pretty."

She nods at Hinata and the looks at Shikamaru, "since you've been chasing him with me let's go eat, my treat. If you pull a sexist comment you'll get nothing."

"Fine troublesome woman." They say good bye to everyone and walk off to Shikamaru's car.

"That was kinda scary" Ino says.

"We wouldn't have let anything happen to you guys!"

"We know that Naruto but still, those guys looked like they meant business." Sasuke wraps his arm around Sakura's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"This sure has been an interesting day. You guys want to call it a day?" Tenten asks. Everyone agrees and decides to go home. Well Sasuke decides to hang out at Sakura's house, not wanting to go home just yet. Right now Sasuke was lying on Sakura bed while she was sitting on the bed.

"I can't help but feel sorry for Temari."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow "why?"

"I mean she has to put up with a lot. Just because of what she is."

"I guess."

"Which reminds me, how did Naruto know what kind of dog she had?"

"We hung out with Kiba one day after school. We were at the skate park and Temari was there. She had her dog there."

"That's a little random that you guys would hang out with Kiba. I'm not saying it's bad but you usually don't talk to him."

"Naruto's idea."

She lies down next to him "well today sure was something else don't you think?"

"Yea"

Sasuke could tell that Sakura was stilled bothered by what happened, so he decideds to distract her. He hovers over her and before Sakura could protest Sasuke kisses her. She responds by running her hands through his hair. He kisses down her neck, giving her a love bite. Sakura glares at him but Sasuke just smirks. He stays at her house for dinner before finally going home.

When he gets there he goes to his room and checks his Facebook. No doubt Ino would have posted about what happen at the park today. He was right; Ino tagged everyone who was at the park, except Temari.

_Ino: just a normal day hanging out with some friends at the park. Then out of nowhere two guys come out just cuz Temari happen to be near us. A fight almost broke out but her dog chased the two guys away._

Sasuke looked at the comments people were posting. He was actually shocked at some of the hurtful things people were saying about Temari. Technically it wasn't her fault but people didn't care. He has nothing against her nor did he like her but he didn't like some of the things being said. He sees Naruto is the only person defending her.

_Naruto: you ppl don't know her so stop talking smack! If her dog wasn't there then maybe a fight would have broken out but since he was there nothing happened! Get a life and stop harassing ppl over the internet!_

Sasuke understood why Naruto was defending her, that's just the kind the person he is. He was wondering why Shikamaru or Kiba didn't say anything. They were friends of her, so why didn't they defend her? He logs off and lies down on his bed.

"_Do I want that kind of person in the band? Would she bring trouble if she was in? Well I don't really care who she is, I just need her for her guitar skills." _He closes his eyes _"I'll deal with this tomorrow."_

**Longest chapter I have written for this story, I'm proud of myself. :) Hope you guys enjoyed the little romance between Sasuke and Sakura. I'm extremely unromantic for a girl, so the scene probably decent. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Edited 1/7**


	7. AP Stats

**Thanks to all my reviewers and those who favor/follow ^-^ I do love it when people review my stories. The project I mention, I had a couple of friends last year who were in AP stats and they had to do something like this. So I'm borrowing that from them.**

**Disclaimer: we all know what goes here**

Next day of school, it's a Tuesday morning and Sakura is sitting in her AP statistics class. Her teacher was going over a project the class was going to do. It would be in groups of 3 and the students had to come up with an experiment to collect data from. As the teacher was making groups, there were an odd number of students. The teacher decided to pair up Sakura and Temari, resulting in them being the only pair while the other students were in a group of three. The teacher gave the students the rest of class time to talk with their group and decide what they were going to do. The project was due in a month.

Sakura turns around and looks at Temari, "uh hi."

Temari had her cheek resting on her palm, "ya I'm not thrilled about this is either." Enter awkward silence. Sakura blushes a little and faces forward again _"this is going to be harder than I thought."_

The bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom. Sakura watches Temari leave and sighs _"I know we're not friends but could she be a bit nicer?"_

Lunch finally comes and Sakura waits patiently for her boyfriend. When he shows up and puts away his books he grabs her hand and they go buy lunch. While waiting in line Sakura looks at him "hey do you mind if it's just us eating today?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I just want to talk to you about something."

Sasuke looks a little concerned "are you ok?"

"It's nothing serious I just want your opinion on something."

He nods "sure, just us then." She smiles and they continue to wait. When they buy their food they find an empty table and sit down. Sasuke grabs her hand "what's bothering you."

Sakura smiles at him "I told you it's nothing serious" she giggles "and it's cute how you're so worked up."

"Sakura"

"Ok sorry. Well there's this project in AP stats and it was supposed to be groups of three. But there was an odd number of students so I got paired with Temari. It's just the two of us and it's kinda awkward. I don't know how we're going to work together on this. I was just wondering maybe you had some idea of how I could talk to her better."

"If someone were to walk into the conversation at that part, they would think I'm helping you to get a girl."

Despite Sakura wanting his help she laughs. "Come on Sasuke I'm serious."

"Sorry. Shouldn't you be asking Ino or another girl about this?"

"Ino would over exaggerate and I don't want her to confront Temari."

"Well I don't know about Temari, but what about Shikamaru?"

"You mean ask him to talk to her?"

He shrugs "why not? He knows her better than anyone."

"That's true. Ok I'll try that thanks Sasuke" she kisses him.

"I think I deserve a little more."

Sakura rolls her eyes "I don't want to get detention for PDA."

"Cruel."

She laughs a little "you're such a big baby."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not Sakura."

"You're acting like one now."

"Hn" he looks away.

"But you're still my big baby" she stands slightly to wraps her arms around his neck, pull him to her, and kisses him. Sasuke smirks slightly into the kiss. He brushes his tongue on her bottom lip asking permission, which she grants. They make out and didn't get caught.

**After School**

Sasuke is waiting by his locker trying to find any trace on pink. Normally Sakura would've been here but she's late. Sasuke's phone vibrates and sees he got a message from Sakura.

"_Sorry can't make it Ino is dragging me to her place. Lord knows what's wrong with her this time lol anyway do you think you can ask Shikamaru for me? I really don't want to stare at nothing cuz I can't talk to Temari please?"_

Sasuke sighs; he can practically hear the pleading and see the puppy eyes. He messages back, _"sure"_

"_Thanks Sasuke! Love you lots! :D"_

Sasuke puts his phone away and begins his search for the lazy kid. Shouldn't be too hard, the guy is too lazy to move fast. Though this proved to be a little more difficult, Sasuke didn't know if Shikamaru drove home or if got picked up. Truth be told he sorta stop talking to him when he began to hang out with Temari. It wasn't anything personal, Shikamaru just drifted toward Temari and Sasuke drifted more toward his girlfriend and other friends. Thankfully Sasuke still has Shikamaru's number, so he sends him a text to see where he's at.

Turns out he just left his AP Cal class, after the teacher wanted to talk to him. Sasuke meets up with Shikamaru outside his class. They greet each other with a fist bump, "hey Uchiha."

"Nara"

"So what's up? You normally don't talk to me."

"It's about Temari."

Shikamaru narrows his eyes a little "what about her?"

"Relax it's nothing bad. Sakura asked me to talk to you. See if you can talk to Temari and tell her to lighten up a bit."

"So Sakura asked you, to ask me, to talk to Temari?"

"Yea"

Shikamaru begins to walk "why don't you just talk to her?"

Sasuke follows him "I barely know her. I'm not gonna go up to her and demand she be nice to Sakura."

"Even though that's what you want."

Sasuke grunts and Shikamaru chuckles "still can't ask others for favors can you?"

"I'm talking to you."

"True but I've know you for a while. It's easy to ask someone you know for something than someone you just met."

"Are you going to talk to her or not?"

"Why don't you kill two birds with one stone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask Temari to be nice to Sakura and then ask her to join your little group with Naruto."

Sasuke glares at him "she told you."

He shrugs "should've seen that coming."

Sasuke looks away "no way."

"Then I won't talk to her."

"What the hell? Why not?"

"It's your girlfriend so you should be the one to talk. This conversation is getting too troublesome now."

"I will say this, that girl sure gave you some backbone."

He shrugs "so what will it be?"

"I still can't see why you don't just talk to her."

"It's funny to see the all mighty Uchiha squirm because he can't ask someone a favor."

"You suck."

"Whatever" they reach the front of the school where they see Temari waiting. She turns to see them walking, "it's about time Shikamaru. Hey Uchiha."

Sasuke just nods and Shikamaru yawns "sorry he was being troublesome."

"Well my brother is here and he seems a little impatient."

"Alright" he turns to Sasuke "so?"

He glares at him "bite me."

"Suit yourself" with that Shikamaru and Temari leave. Sasuke sighs and cures his pride. Sakura was not going to be happy with him. Later in the day Sasuke was doing homework at his desk when Sakura calls him, "so did you talk to him."

"Yes"

"You the best Sasuke! I can't thank you enough. I know you don't like to ask people for stuff so this means a lot."

He wanted to tell her the truth but he couldn't. He face palms "don't worry about it."

"Really I'll make it up to you."

"_By kicking my ass when you find out I was lying"_ He shakes his head "you don't have to Sakura."

"Well I want to. You're in luck anyway; me and my mom are baking brownies."

"If you insist."

Sakura laughs "alright well I'll be sure to give you enough. I'll also set some aside for Naruto."

"Why does he get some?"

"If I don't then he'll steal some of yours."

"Fine"

"Ok well I'll talk to you later, still helping my mom make dinner."

"See you at school."

"Ok bye and thanks again!"

Sasuke bangs his head on his desk "I'm dead." The next morning Sasuke wakes up late. He stayed up late playing his new game Call of Duty Black Ops 2. He was trying to get his mind off of Sakura killing him. He was thankful for waking up late. He had enough time to make it to class without being late, so he didn't see Sakura in the morning. He wouldn't get his delicious brownies yet, but that something he was willing to do.

Sakura on the other hand was a little upset she didn't see Sasuke. She got his text saying he was going to be late. When it came time to go AP stats she was a little nervous. After the class finished their notes, the teacher let everyone get into their groups to continue to talk about their project. Sakura takes a deep breath _"ok it's now or never."_

She turns around again and manages to smile a little "hi."

"Hey"

They stare at each other and Sakura starts to feel awkward again. _"I thought Sasuke talked to Shikamaru…..I can't believe this is still so awkward. I got to say something."_ Before she could say something Temari starts talking.

"Look nothing personal about yesterday that's just the kind person I am."

"Oh um it's ok. I usually have a hard time talking to people I don't know very well."

"I'm sure we can set the weirdness aside and get this done."

"Right! So um what were you thinking we should do?"

"You first."

"Well I was thinking we could show people a paper with many different objects printed on it. Give them 30 seconds to stare at it then they have to write what they can remember."

"Not bad seems a little common though."

"It was the first thing I came up with" Sakura laughs a little nervously.

"I was thinking printing some lyrics of a song and giving the people a minute to look at the lyrics. Then they have to recite as many words as they can remember. Then I was also thinking they could listen to a song that is kinda hard to understand and see how many words they understood."

"Wow that's really good."

Temari shrugs "I was babysitting and had some time to think once the little monster took a nap."

"Sibling?"

"Niece"

"Oh how old is she"

"One but going to turn two soon"

"She's got to be a handful."

"You have no idea."

"Well I really like your idea. Do you know what song to use?"

"Didn't get that far in my thinking."

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Yea" the bell rings and everyone starts to leave. Sakura watches as Temari leaves, _"she seems so nice, yet everyone gives her such a hard time."_ She remembers yesterday Ino was sobbing and telling Sakura how she didn't want Shikamaru to hang out with Temari. She begged Shikamaru because she didn't want to see him hurt or dead. Sakura frowns at the memory _"she doesn't seem like the type of person to be involved in anything bad. But then those guys seemed pretty serious. I hope I'm not in danger just for being around her."_ Sakura shakes her head and makes her way to her next class.

**Lunch**

Sasuke was taking his sweet time to get to his locker. _"Stop being a coward and take it like a man….what the hell am I saying? Sakura is going to kill me and I won't get the brownies."_ He sighs and finally reaches his locker. He mentally braces himself for a powerful blow but instead he gets a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was surprised but didn't show it.

Sakura is smiling "I still have your brownies so don't worry."

Sasuke just nods and Sakura grabs his hand drags him away to the lunch line. When they get their lunch they decide to eat lunch by themselves again.

"I really am glad you could talk to Shikamaru for me."

"Wasn't a big deal" Sasuke decides to play it safe and act.

"It is for you. I know men, especially you, have their pride and can't ask others for favors and stuff."

Sasuke looks away "Hn."

Sakura takes out the brownies from her bag and gives one to him. He gladly eats it and Sakura giggles. Sakura gives him the container of brownies and he happily eats them. Lunch time ends and Sasuke walks Sakura to her class before going to his. The rest of the day was uneventful, and a song had yet to be played. Maybe the person finally got caught. Or maybe they were waiting for the end of the week. When school got out, Sasuke made his way to Shikamaru's AP Cal class.

He spots Shikamaru leaving and Sasuke walks up to him "hey."

Shikamaru nods "hey."

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to her."

He shrugs "we may not hang out anymore but we're still friends. Plus I'm not a complete asshole."

"T-Thanks"

Shikamaru smirks "no worries."

Without thinking Sasuke asks "do you want to hang out at my place? I mean I got the new Call of Duty, thought you might want to play."

Shikamaru holds back a laugh "almost sounds like you're asking me on a date."

Sasuke glares at him and Shikamaru laughs. "Too funny Uchiha."

"Dick"

"Alright sure why not."

He nods and they make their way to the front of the school. They spot the rest of their fiends waiting. Naruto waves "hey Shikamaru long time no hang out!"

"Hey Naruto." They all start chatting and catching up. It felt as if they never stop hanging out. A few minutes later a man early 20's with short black hair, pale skin, dark eyes walks up to them he was wearing a black shirt the showed his stomach, jeans, and black Nikes. "Excuse do any of you know Temari by chance?"

"Kinda, she usually waits around here for her ride but she's not here yet" Sakura answers.

"Well I can wait and I'm sure you fine ladies and gents can keep me company" the man smiles at them. The guys and Tenten get a little creep out, Sakura and Hinata blush, and Ino smiles right back. Sasuke and Naruto recognize the man as the bartender from The Red Sand.

"Sure thing hot stuff" Ino says with a wink.

The man turns his attention to Ino "well aren't you cute."

Before Ino could say something someone yells "Sai what the hell are you doing?!"

Said man pouts "Temari you're ruining my fun."

Temari walks up to the group "which of my brothers came up with the bright idea of letting you come to a high school campus."

Sai just smiles "Gaara did."

"Then he's an idiot letting you come here."

Sai puts his hand on his chest "Temari your words hurt me."

She rolls her eyes "let's just go already."

"But I was busy talking to this fine-"

Temari begins to push him towards the parking lot "like hell you were! Let's go you dam pedobear."

Sai laughs "need to get angry. I was just being friendly."

"My ass you were. Later Shikamaru."

"Later" Temari continues to push Sai away as they continue to argue. The group was in slight amusement and curiosity.

"Now that I think of it" Tenten looks at Sasuke "that guy kinda looks like you." Everyone agrees and Sasuke just glares. Everyone goes their separate ways; Neji takes Tenten and Hinata home. Naruto gets picked up and Ino drives home. Leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru walking.

"Well it's good to hang out with you again Shikamaru."

"Thanks Sakura." The boys walk Sakura home and Shikamaru pretends to be on his phone when Sasuke and Sakura have a mini make out session. She says good bye and the boys walk back to Sasuke's house. They spent most of the afternoon playing zombies on Black Ops 2. While playing Sasuke decides to ask Shikamaru something.

"Hey Nara."

"What?"

"After the incident at the park why didn't you write a comment defending Temari?"

"There wouldn't be no point, people where still going to talk trash. Besides Temari doesn't let that stuff get to her. Kinda numb you could say."

"What about her brothers?"

"Say thing, unless there's a threat they won't do anything."

"Do you know what the guys wanted?"

"Just some punks who think they can bully Temari when her brothers aren't around. What's with the questions, you concerned about my safety too?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think what could happen to you."

"Neither Temari nor her brothers are into anything dangerous. Everyone assumes because they get into fights and have such a bad ass approach, that they are in something bad. They're like that because no one gives them a chance so they put up a wall to defend themselves."

Sasuke just stares at him "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say."

"This is the most I've ever heard you ask questions."

"Fair enough."

"Changing the subject, you going to ask Temari to join?"

"No"

"Your loss."

Shikamaru stays until the night sky almost covers the sky. "Well Sasuke this sure was interesting."

"You should hang out more often."

"I'm a text message away but you guys don't reach out."

Sasuke stays silent and Shikamaru continues "I'm not bitter or anything I'm just saying. I don't always hang out with Temari after school."

"We'll play Live with Naruto next time."

He nods "sounds good, later."

"Later" Sasuke shuts his door. He does his homework while eating some leftover brownies. As he's lying in bed he looks back on the events that happened. _"Shikamaru talks to Temari, saving me from being killed by Sakura. Sakura's happy which is good. Hung out with a distant friend. Wonder what Shikamaru said was true, if so then I might ask Temari to join soon."_

**I couldn't think of a better ending :p well I was discouraged since my stories haven't been getting the same amount of reviews. Then I managed to find some inspiration to write this chapter. There's a little more Sakura in this chapter, a little present to Sakura lovers ^-^ So leave a review with any comments, questions, or concerns. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Home

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great break from school, I know I've enjoyed my break ^-^ now have to work on getting back into school mode -_-' lol I planned on updating sooner but I was enjoying doing absolutely nothing over break haha. Well here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, it will never be mine and I'm ok with that**

It's Thursday and everyone is wishing the weekend could hurry up and get here. Their school got a week off for Thanksgiving break and everyone wanted to leave school now. Sasuke was at home trying to burn off some steam by playing Call of Duty. He was very pissed off. It was no secret at school that Sasuke no longer lived with his parents. It's normal for Itachi since the man has a job, a good one, and was 24 years old. Sasuke was still 17 and lived with his brother instead of his parents. Sasuke and his father never saw eye to eye.

Fugaku Uchiha ran the police force and had high expectations for both his sons. For as long as Sasuke could remember he always tried to please his father. Being top of his class or being the star player in sports. After many years Sasuke stop trying to please his father. Sasuke always felt that his father was an uncaring man no matter what his mother said. Sasuke and his father really didn't get along when Sasuke was hitting puberty in middle school. The fights were almost constant at that point. That's when Sasuke had started to listen to bands such as Linkin Park, Nickelback, etc. After having a fight with his dad Sasuke would lock himself in his room. He first discovered those bands after watching random videos on YouTube. Then Naruto introduced him to other bands like Three Days Grace and Green Day.

When Sasuke entered high school, he felt as though he were living in hell. He couldn't stand his father or his mother being upset that her husband and youngest son couldn't be in the same room for long. He wasn't proud to admit this, but Sakura was usually the victim of all his rage. His friends more or less knew what was happening. Depending on his mood and who was around, Sasuke told his friends the brief story of what was happening at his house. Only Naruto knew the full story at that time. Sakura knew bits and pieces and would always try to comfort him. He always pushed her aside.

Though Sakura understood why Sasuke was always pissed off and a complete ass to practically everyone one, she still felt hurt every time he would push her away. Beginning of sophomore year Sasuke and Sakura got into an argument and many hurtful things were said. This is when Sakura stop hanging out with Sasuke. Towards the end of the year Sasuke's mother allows him to move in with his brother. Though Sasuke was sad leaving his mother he was glad to get out of that house and away from his father. Extremely slowly, things at school began to go back to normal.

Junior year while Sasuke and Sakura were rebuilding their friendship and bond, Sasuke tells Sakura everything. Sakura was hurt that Sasuke didn't confine in her earlier but she was glad that he told her what was happening to him at home.

The only thing Sasuke's mother asked of Sasuke was for him to go back during breaks. He would've refused but he couldn't. He knew his mother would want to see him so he agreed. The only thing he hated was seeing his father. This is why Sasuke is fuming and killing online players at the moment. Once the weekend comes, he has to go back to that hell hole where his father lives. Luckily for Sasuke, Itachi will also be staying there a few days to make sure Sasuke and their father don't murder each other.

Sasuke was waiting for the next online match to start. Naruto would be joining him soon so in the meantime he was playing with random people. Since the match hasn't started yet anyone with microphones could talk and everyone would be able to hear. Whole bunch of guys, some little kids, talking about they better not get sucky players stuff like that. He wished he had his microphone, but Itachi took it to his friend's house when he left earlier. One voice catches his attention.

"_Hope you boys can do more than just talk."_

The players are separated randomly into teams and it takes Sasuke a few seconds to process the voice. _"Temari?"_

Sasuke's team is against Temari's team. The match begins and so does the killing. Sasuke is a good player therefore makes a lot of kills. This doesn't mean other players can't be just as good or even better. Sasuke sees Temari's player and shoots but ends up dying instead.

"What the hell that should've killed her."

"_Too slow" _Sasuke's eyebrow twitches at her mocking tone.

Sasuke glares at the screen. He sits on the edge of the seat on the couch and leans in, game on.

The match finishes with Sasuke's team winning. Both were keeping track of how many times they killed each other, Sasuke lost that battle.

"_Now I know you can do better than that."_

"If only I had my freaking microphone."

Sasuke takes a deep breath in and out. His phone rings, Naruto is calling.

"Alright man let's do this!"

"Temari is going to be playing with us."

"Huh? Why what happen?"

"Rematch"

"Well you're in luck; I have her as a friend. I'll send her an invite."

"Good" Sasuke hangs up and waits for Naruto to invite Temari. When she accepts another player joins her too. Sasuke recognizes the player tag, it's Shikamaru. Naruto and Sasuke are on one team while Temari and Shikamaru are on the other.

"_You guys are going down!"_

"_I've seen Uchiha play I know what to expect."_

"_How troublesome can we just get this over with?"_

The match starts and this is just the beginning.

Itachi pulls up in his driveway after a long day hanging out with his friends. It's around 9 pm. He grabs both microphones gets out his car locking it. He unlocks the front door and as soon as he sets in he hears Sasuke yell.

"Fucking hell!"

Itachi walks into the living room and sees Sasuke standing, hands in his hairs, glaring at the TV.

"_What's the matter Uchiha? I thought you were a better player than that."_

"_Come on Sasuke focus!"_

"_*yawn*"_

"Little brother?"

Sasuke turns "good your home give me my microphone."

Itachi hands it over and Sasuke quickly puts it on. Itachi shakes his head and goes into the kitchen to grab a snack. Itachi is pouring some cereal when his phone rings. Without looking he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Itachi."

"Sakura what can I do for you."

"Is Sasuke home?"

"Yes"

"Do you know if he's sleeping?"

Itachi doesn't have to look in the direction of the living room to hear Sasuke's angry cries very clearly "The fuck?!"

Itachi chuckles "no he's not sleeping. He's too busy getting his butt kicked by a girl."

"What?"

"Playing online and is losing to a girl. From his yelling he's losing badly."

"Oh"

"You most likely won't be hearing from him tonight."

"Thanks Itachi."

"No problem" Itachi hangs up. Grabbing his bowl Itachi goes to the living room and sits on the couch with Sasuke. For about 10 minutes Itachi sat on the couch eating his Lucky Charms while Sasuke was trying to kill Temari and Shikamaru. He stayed an extra hour watching him play and trying to give him so tips.

"Don't stay up to late little brother" Itachi stands up.

Sasuke grunts and Itachi ruffles his hair before putting his bowl in the sink and heading up to his room.

**Next day 5****th**** period**

Government was about to start and Sasuke was sitting in his seat. Naruto was sitting across the room from him with Tenten sitting next to Naruto and Kiba in front of him. Temari sits next to Sasuke. Temari didn't say anything to Sasuke or Naruto about their match when she saw them at lunch. Sasuke was wondering why.

Their teacher Asuma begins the lecture and class drags on. Half way through class the intercom goes off and "Home" by Three Days Grace begins to play. Sasuke keeps his cool but on the inside he's smirking.

"_Love this song."_

The students were a little surprised, many thought the person was caught but it seems the person isn't going to stop anytime soon. Asuma tells the students to calm down as they wait patiently for the song to finish. Sasuke sighs _"This song is going to be on repeat the whole week I'm at that place."_

The song finishes the same robotic voice comes on "thank you for listening." Asuma clears his throat "I want to hear what you guys think about these songs being played during class time." No says anything.

"So you're all ok with this?"

Some murmured no, others said yes, and some just shrugged their shoulders. "Naruto your thoughts on this issue."

"Why me?"

"I said so."

Naruto grumbles under his breath "it's not hurting anyone it's just a song."

"So disrupting class time isn't hurting anyone?"

"I don't know! It's like 3 minutes and it doesn't happen every day!"

"Alright let me ask this, if this person gets caught what should the punishment be?" When no one says anything Asuma asks Sasuke to answer.

"Suspension"

"Why is that?"

"Disrupting class time and for hacking into the schools system."

"Hacking?" Asuma asks

"How else is this person able to play a song using the intercom?"

"Does that seem fair?" The class mummers I guess, sure, or again just shrug their shoulders.

"Alright then moving on" thus their class resumes.

**After school**

Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for Naruto in front of the parking lot. Sakura was still a little upset that Sasuke spent the whole night playing video games.

"Sakura I told you I'll make it up to you."

"Fine but whom were you playing that you spent the whole night stuck to the TV?"

"Someone annoying."

Naruto shows up "hey guys."

Sakura puts her hands on her hips "Naruto who were you two playing last night?"

"Um uh a person?"

She narrows her eyes "Naruto."

"It was Temari!"

Sakura blinks "Temari?"

Naruto nods "ya it was me and Sasuke vs. her and Shikamaru."

Sasuke sighs and the three talk about something else. Then a few minutes later Temari and Shikamaru are walking in their direction. They make eye contact but say nothing. Once Temari and Shikamaru walk pass the trio does Temari says "epic fail."

"Says the camper."

Temari stops walking, turns around, and looks Sasuke in the eyes "what?"

"Camper" Sasuke holds her gaze, not backing down from her challenge.

"I am _not_ a camper."

"Of course not you're not, you just like to hide in one spot and shoot people."

"You are such a sore loser."

"Am not."

"You're mad that I kept sniping your ass."

"You were not."

"I was kicking your ass and you know it." Sasuke and Temari kept arguing over the game and soon Naruto joins in the fight. The three weren't yelling but they were making a lot of hand gestures resulting in other students were looking at them weirdly. Sakura just stood there; she didn't know what to think of this. Sasuke never argued with anyone unless he was mad, or it was Naruto he was arguing with.

Sakura wasn't sure why but she felt a little jealous. Sasuke spent the whole night playing with Temari. Granted he was also playing with Naruto and Shikamaru but it still made her uncomfortable knowing Temari was also playing. Sakura furrows her eyebrows did she feel threaten by Temari? She continued to watch her boyfriend argue with Temari and Naruto.

Well Temari was pretty no doubt about that. She was into guy stuff like skateboarding and video games. She could relate to guys better than she can just by liking those two things. Sakura shakes her head, _"what am I thinking? If anything she's just an acquaintance of his, nothing more nothing less. Beside he doesn't see her like that."_

Eventually Shikamaru comes between them and the fight stops. Well it stops once Naruto screams "rematch!"

Temari smirks "well Uchiha think you can bear another ass beating?"

Sasuke glares at her "game on."

"This time you and Shikamaru are going down!"

"You're on blondie."

"How troublesome I didn't even agree to this."

"You can't back out on me now" Temari looks at Shikamaru.

He sighs "my mom is going to have a fit if I play another all-nighter."

"Come on it's the weekend plus we're on break."

Shikamaru scratches the back of his head "fine but just this once."

Temari pats his shoulder "Awesome." Then she turns her attention back to Sasuke and Naruto missing the small smile on Shikamaru's lips. "Alright then just name the time and you got a rematch."

"I'll tell Naruto and he can pass on the message."

"Sounds good."

"Sweet! Well my ride is here so until then see ya!" Naruto runs off

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

Temari rolls her eyes "for the last time I'm fine. I'll walk you to your car since you want me to hold your hand so bad."

Shikamaru stuffs his hands into his pockets "troublesome women."

Temari and Shikamaru say goodbye to the couple and walk off. Sasuke holds out his hand and Sakura takes it. They begin their walk to Sasuke's house. When they get to his house Sasuke turns on the TV and sits on the couch next to Sakura. Sakura has her arms crossed and is staring at the TV.

Sasuke frowns "what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

He rolls his eyes "is this still about me playing all night? Look I already said I was sorry; I was trying to calm my nerves. You know this is a difficult time."

Sakura sighs and leans on him "I know."

Sasuke wraps his arm around her "what's bothering you?"

"I was just thinking of something stupid."

"Not surprising."

Sakura playfully hits his stomach "rude."

They watch TV for a few minutes when Sakura looks up at Sasuke. He feels her gaze and looks down "what?"

She smiles "nothing."

Sasuke cups her cheek and kisses her. Sakura responds and places her hand on his bicep. Without breaking the kiss Sasuke gently pushes Sakura down. Sakura breaks the kiss "isn't your brother coming soon?"

"He won't be back for another 30 minutes. Beside the door is locked, we'll hear him coming in."

"Ok" Sakura pulls him down for another kiss. Making out on the couch on a Friday afternoon, Sasuke couldn't think of a better way to spend his time. Somewhere during the make out session Sasuke's shirt was thrown onto the ground, and Sakura's shirt was unbuttoned. Sakura rubbing her hands up Sasuke's arms and into his hair. Sasuke kissing down her neck but being respectful and not going lower than her collar bone. Both were so engrossed pleasing each other they didn't hear the front door open.

The world stopped for Sasuke and Sakura when they heard "oh my God!"

Sakura lets out a mini yell while trying to re-button her shirt, face resembling a tomato. Sasuke quickly puts on his shirt and looks up to find someone he wasn't expecting at all.

"How the hell did you get in?!"

"It's called a key! Oh God why does this only happen to me?!"

Once Sakura fixes her shirt she sits up and sees Temari's retreating back. "How the hell does she have a key to your house?" she hisses at Sasuke.

"I don't know."

A few seconds later Itachi comes in through the door. "Little brother I'm having a friend come over-"Itachi raises an eyebrow when he sees Sasuke and Sakura with red faces and messy clothes.

"Is something wrong?"

Before Sasuke could yell at his brother Temari walks back in with a plate of chocolate cake. "Tobi dropped the cake my ass, you're a lying bastard Itachi."

Itachi chuckles "I see you found your way."

"Ya now take me home."

"I was told to bring you to the Red Sand."

"Said who?"

"Sasori"

"He is not the boss of me."

"Look I'm already late and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I say we piss him off and you take me home."

Itachi pauses and thinks about this. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were looking at each other not knowing what was going on.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Sasori mad….alright I'll take you home."

"Cool let's go" Temari says with a mouth full of cake. Temari leaves first while Itachi turns to his brother, "something the matter?"

"How the hell do you know her? And how does she know your friends?"

"Sasuke I've known her longer than you think" Itachi leaves.

When the door shuts Sasuke sits back down. "What the hell was that?" Sakura asks

Sasuke runs a hand through his hair "I have no idea."

"Well that was embarrassing."

"Don't remind me."

Sakura gives him a kiss on the cheek "by tomorrow this will be a funny moment."

Sasuke snorts "doubt it."

There was a pause before Sakura asks "do you want to continue?"

Sasuke looks at her slightly surprised "after that just happened?"

"Well your room has a lock but no key right?"

Sasuke smirks; he grabs her hand and quickly makes it to his room. This certainly is a productive way to end the day.

**Fin! Classes have started and finished for this week, so since college is now back in session that means slow updates again :'( but hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Side note I went and edited all the previous chapters, except chapter 7. I added or removed dialog, one chapter I added an extra scene, grammar and sentences changed. Nothing major but thought I should let you guys know. Leave a review and tell me what you think thanks everyone! :)**


	9. Side of a Bullet

**Back once again! I was on a roll. This chapter didn't take me very long to finish but the ideas kept coming so I kept writing :) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we all know what goes here**

Just as Sasuke suspected his week at his parents' house was filled with awkward silence and tension. He was happy to see his mother but not his father. Thanksgiving dinner wasn't as horrible as previous years but that doesn't mean Sasuke enjoyed it. The only upside to this break was his mother's cooking and when he managed to escape and hang out with Sakura. He was glad when break was over and he got back to Itachi's place.

Monday comes and Sasuke is glad it's a short day. After school Sasuke and Naruto are hanging out at the skate park. Sakura was hanging out with the girls; Ino has a date which apparently requires the attention of all the girls. Naruto managed to convince Sasuke to ask Kiba to join the band first, after that Temari would come.

Kiba was riding ramps and doing tricks with some of his friends while Naruto and Sasuke watched. Naruto remembers something and takes out his phone, "hey Sasuke look."

Sasuke looks down at his phone "what?"

Naruto begins to play a video.

_Temari just connected her guitar to an amp when she sees Naruto holding his phone._

"_Swear to God if that's a picture…"_

"_It's not."_

"_Good"_

"_It's a video."_

_She glares at him "the hell for?"_

"_Hey you and your bros are gonna play. I have to show Sasuke."_

_She rolls her eyes "alright but no Facebook or YouTube."_

"_Deal"_

_Naruto moves back enough to get all the members and their instruments in the shot. A red head with the tattoo of 'Love' on his forehead also has a guitar but is standing in front of the microphone. Another red head though taller had a bass. Then finally a guy with brown hair sits at the drums._

_They begin to play the song "Side of a Bullet" by Nickelback._

_The red head with the tattoo did a good job of singing and playing the guitar at the same time, he played the solo nicely too._

_When they ended the song Naruto yells "that was awesome!"_

_The video ends._

Sasuke looks at Naruto "when did you take that?"

"Thanksgiving"

"What happened to Jiraiya?"

"Got called in last minute from his publisher, he didn't want to go but the lady made it seem urgent."

"Why didn't you call me or Sakura?"

"Your parents no thanks and I didn't want to bother Sakura. I was thinking of calling Hinata but I figured her dad wouldn't want me there."

"How did you get invited to their house?"

"Wasn't their house it was your brother's friend Pein, it was his house."

"How the hell do they know Itachi's friends?"

Naruto shrugs "no idea but all of Itachi's friends were there."

"Still haven't told me how you got there."

"Oh ya well it went like this."

_Flashback_

_Naruto found himself at the skate park sitting on a bench. He was watching a few people skate, "man I want to know how to skate now."_

_About 10 minutes later he spots Temari walking over. He waves "hey!"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Naruto frowns "my guardian got called to work last minute. So I'm just trying to pass the time until it gets dark."_

_Both hear a car honk and turn to see Temari's brother, the one from the club, waiting. Temari turns to Naruto "well if you want you can hang with us for the day."_

"_Really?"_

"_I mean don't get me wrong the food is probably gonna be burnt and stuff but it beats being alone."_

_Naruto smiles "sure!"_

"_Well let's go then."_

"It was so hilarious being there! I think I found my second family."

Before Sasuke could respond Kiba rides up to them. "Hey guys weird seeing you here."

"Not allowed to come here?"

Kiba looks at Sasuke "well not unless you wanted something."

Naruto grins and Sasuke smirks slightly. Kiba laughs "I knew it. Alright what can I do for you guys?"

"Heard of the Red Sand right?" Sasuke asks

"Sure been there a few times."

"We want to play there and we think you should be the bass player!"

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Kiba just stares at them before smirking "and if I say no?"

"Then you suck ass" Naruto crosses his arms.

Kiba thinks "hmm alright what the hell."

Naruto grins "awesome!"

"So is it just the three of us or got any other people in mind?"

"We were thinking of asking Temari but" Naruto glares at Sasuke "he doesn't want to ask."

Kiba snorts "still can't ask people for favors."

"Shut up."

Kiba shrugs "if you at least make an effort to ask I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Hn"

Naruto rolls his eyes "we're never going to play there."

Kiba shakes his head "it will take 10 seconds dude."

"I'll ask when I feel like it."

Naruto and Kiba roll their eyes at Sasuke's childish behavior. They hang out for about an hour before going home.

**Thursday**

Sasuke was waiting by his locker for Sakura. She sure was taking her sweet time to get here. Sasuke was thinking how to ask Temari to join when Sakura runs up to him.

"Where's the fire?"

"I need you to take me to Temari's house!"

"Ok calm down. What for?"

Sakura takes a deep breath "she was absent for two days and I let her borrow my notes yesterday. She was going to drop them off at my house later today but she just told me she got stuck babysitting. She doesn't have a ride and I need my notes for the test tomorrow!"

Sasuke sighs "ok I'll take you but do you know where she lives?"

"Shikamaru gave me some very good directions."

"Is that why you're late?"

"Ya I had to track him down and ask him."

"Alright we'll go to my house and get my car."

Sakura smiles and gives him a kiss "you're the best!"

He smiles slightly "come one let's get this over with."

The couple walks to Sasuke's house when they get there they get into his car. Since Temari lived in the South side of town Sasuke got on the freeway. It took about 30 minutes to get there and then another 5 to find her house. Never needing to come to this part of town both Sasuke and Sakura were nervous.

They found the street where Temari lived and quickly found her house. The house wasn't rundown or crappy looking like Sasuke or Sakura thought it would look like. It looked fairly nice with a fence around the front yard and drive way. Sasuke parks behind a car parked in front of the house.

"I thought you said she didn't have a ride."

"That's what she told me."

"Do you want to stay in the car?"

"I'd feel more comfortable being with you."

Sasuke nods and both get out the car. They stand in front of the fence not knowing if they should open the gate or not. They spot someone coming from the side of the house. Sasuke quickly recognizes him as Temari's brother from the club.

"_Crap! I hope he doesn't recognize me."_

The man looks surprised to see two teen kids standing in front of his house. "Uh are you guys lost or something?"

Sakura manages a small smile "hi is Temari here?"

"Temari? Sure hang on." The man walks up three small steps and opens the front door and yells "Temari visita!"

He closes the door and walks down the small steps. He opens the gate "come on in."

Sasuke and Sakura enter and stand in the yard. The guy is staring at Sasuke "you look familiar."

Sasuke begins to sweat _"don't remember me. Don't remember me."_

"You look like my friend Sai."

"Kankuro what are you doing?"

Kankuro turns to his sister "chatting."

"Go do something useful like clean the shed."

He snorts "whatever" he leaves the teenagers and walks to the backyard.

"And to think I was about to call you Sakura."

"Really?"

"Ya my idiot brother didn't tell me he was coming home early."

"Oh well that's ok."

"Come in."

Sasuke crosses his arms "can you just give her back her notes."

"I was raised to invite people in not leave them standing outside. Especially when they're in an area they're not familiar or comfortable in."

"Thanks Temari" Sakura smiles and grabs Sasuke's hand to drag him in. When they enter the house Temari quickly looks around the living room.

"Crap"

"Something wrong?" Sakura asks

"Just sit on the couch I need to find my demon of a niece."

Temari leaves the living room; Sasuke and Sakura sit on the couch closest to the door. They look around to see a coffee table, another couch, TV on a stand, picture frames hanging on the walls, and a door near the second couch.

They see Temari coming back holding a toddler, she didn't look too pleased. Temari puts her down "behave."

The little girl had red hair and her eyes were a sky blue with a hint of green, spots Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the couch. She hides behind Temari, "don't do that you're not shy."

Sakura smiles "awww she's adorable."

"Want her?"

"I don't think her parents would like that" Sakura giggles.

Temari looks down at the little girl "don't want to say hi?"

The little girl hides her face in Temari's thigh. Temari untangles herself from her niece and walks into her room. The little girl is quick to follow Temari.

Sakura turns to Sasuke "she's so cute."

He shrugs "I guess."

They see the little girl run out Temari's room holding something. Temari quickly chases her "Suri!"

They soon hear a cry of protest from Suri. Temari comes back and sits Suri next to Sasuke, "stay there."

Temari returns to her room and Suri is staring wide eyed at Sasuke. Sasuke not wanting to scare the little girl doesn't look at her. Sakura on the other hand leans over Sasuke and smiles "hi Suri."

Suri climbs off the couch and runs off. Sakura pouts "I'm usually good with kids."

"We're strangers in her house, I would run too. Especially from someone with pink hair" Sasuke teases.

Sakura hits him "shut up."

Temari comes back with a notebook and hands it to Sakura "thanks again."

"No problem."

"Next time I'll make sure to meet you somewhere. Save you guys the heart attack."

"Good"

Temari rolls her eyes at Sasuke's response before she notices her niece isn't in the living room. "Suri!"

They don't hear a response and Temari quickly leaves the living room. Sasuke and Sakura stand when they hear Temari yell "Suri! No!"

Sasuke and Sakura glance at each other before Temari comes back carrying Suri. "You're going to give me gray hairs." Suri responses with baby talk.

"Is she ok?"

"If sitting on top the table playing with a butter knife is ok then ya she's great."

"How the hell did she get on top of the table? She's what two?" Sasuke asks

"Almost two and I don't know. She's full of surprises." As if she knew they were talking about her Suri smiles.

When they step out and go down the three steps does Sakura notices the roses. "Oh wow your roses are still alive?"

"Ya but I figure not for much longer, the weather is getting colder."

Sakura looks at the different colored roses "still pretty."

"My brother says it's skill but I say it's the internet."

"Your brother gardens?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Kankuro is lucky he can take care of his dog. No my other brother Gaara."

"You have two brothers?" Sakura asks

"Well by blood ya but by bond I have many brothers."

They open the gate and step out, Temari closes the gate. "Again sorry about this I'm sure this is the last thing you wanted to do."

Sakura laughs nervously a little "I'll admit never thought I'd come out here."

"Trust me next time I'll meet you somewhere you'll be comfortable at."

"Alright"

"Want to say bye Suri?"

Suri looks at her aunt then at Sasuke and Sakura, she smiles "bye!"

"She is so adorable!"

"That offer is still on the table."

"Maybe next time" Sakura smiles.

Sasuke and Sakura get in the car and drive off. When they reach Sakura's house, Sasuke decides to hangout. There in her room with Sasuke sitting on her bed and Sakura sitting on her computer chair.

"Thanks again Sasuke."

"I think you should properly thank me."

Sakura laughs a little "my parents are home or did you forget?"

"Well if you weren't so loud we could get away with it."

Sakura blushes "shut up."

Sasuke chuckles "a little kissing won't kill you."

"Fine but only because it will get you to shut up."

He smirks "I'm fine with that."

Needless to say they spent most of the afternoon making out.

**Friday After School**

Sasuke and Naruto just got to Sasuke's house and were going to take a trip to Temari's house. Sakura was busy at Ino's house helping her get ready for her date. While on the drive to Temari's house Naruto asks for the tenth time "why are going to Temari's house again?"

Sasuke sighs irritably "for the last time I want to get Sakura roses."

"What does that have to do with Temari's house?"

"They have roses growing in their front yard."

"Really? Cool." The rest of the drive was talking about random stuff. When they got to Temari's house Sasuke parked in front of her house. The car from yesterday wasn't there so he assumed Kankuro wasn't there. They get out the car and enter through the gate. Naruto shuts the gate and Sasuke went ahead and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds they hear barking, and it sounded close.

Within 10 seconds Sasuke and Naruto are corned by three Akitas. Two they recognized and the other was a new one.

"Where the hell did they come from?!"

"Why are you asking me?!"

"The hell are you two doing here?"

"Call off the dogs!"

Temari shakes her head and whistles. Bella and the brown brindle Akita walk back to Temari but Oso remains in front. Sasuke and Naruto know enough not to stare a dog in the eye so they look at the ground. With another whistle Oso finally backs off. Sasuke and Naruto breathe an air of relief. Once they made sure they wouldn't be eaten they slowly walk to Temari.

"Again what are you guys doing here?"

"Sasuke wanted some roses."

"Um ok weird."

Sasuke looks away blushing slightly "can I get some or not?"

"Sure but you're going to have to wait."

"Why?"

"My brother is the only one who handles the roses. You'll have to wait until he gets off of work."

"But the Red Sand closes in the am!"

Temari shakes her head at Naruto "my brothers have day jobs too. You'll have to wait for them to get off that job."

Sasuke sighs "fine."

"Come on to the back." Temari leads them through the side gate and enter the backyard. The guys spot Shikamaru lying on the grass.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sits up "what are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask the same thing" Sasuke crosses his arms.

Shikamaru shrugs "I was bored."

Temari sits next to him and calls her dog. Bella goes and lies in front of her owner, Temari continues to brush her fur. Naruto decides to go and sit with Shikamaru leaving Sasuke to stand by himself. Sasuke didn't mind he didn't want to get dirty from the grass.

After brushing Bella, Temari moves on to the next dog, "Jefe."

The brown brindle Akita lies in front of Temari. The dog had a white chest and the front two legs were also white, the rest of his fur was brindle. After brushing that dog Temari calls Oso. He didn't seem eager to have his fur brushed but Temari kept calling him. Finally Oso listens and Temari is able to brush his fur.

After brushing all the dogs' fur everyone and the dogs head inside. They settle on the couches while the dogs lie on the floor. They watch TV and chat until Kankuro comes home about an hour later. When he walks in he looks at all the guys before stopping his gaze on Temari.

"You're here by yourself with three guys."

She rolls her eyes "taken" points at Naruto, "taken" points at Sasuke, "lazy" pointing at Shikamaru. Kankuro seemed convinced because he just nods and heads to his room, which is the door next to the couch, were Shikamaru and Temari were sitting on.

Another 30 minutes later and the front door is opened once again. This time the red haired brother Gaara enters with his fiancé a browned hair girl Matsuri carrying Suri. Gaara looks at all the boys then narrows his eyes at Temari "cocina."

"Why?"

"Now" Gaara walks away. Temari rolls her eyes and follows her brother. Matsuri smiles "hello Shikamaru" she puts down Suri.

"Hey Matsuri, these are some friends the blonde is Naruto and the other one is Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you."

Naruto smiles and Sasuke nods, Suri runs to the dogs. She hugs Jefe who licks her in greeting. A shout is heard from the kitchen "Kankuro!"

Kankuro steps out of his room "what!"

"Come here!"

Kankuro grumbles under his breath and goes into the kitchen. Matsuri sits next to Shikamaru "how are you doing today?"

"Fine"

"That's good" she looks at Naruto and Sasuke "are you friends of Temari?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer that question luckily Naruto answered "yup!"

A few minutes later Gaara reenters the living. He looks at Sasuke and Naruto "come with me." Gaara exits through the front door and they follow. Gaara stares at them "what is it you want from my sister?"

"We both have girlfriends" was Naruto's response.

"I'm aware."

"We're not taking advantage of her if that's what you're thinking."

Gaara looks at Sasuke "I'm familiar with your father."

Sasuke frowns "you think I'm like him?"

"My people are not very liked here in this country. We can't trust just anybody."

"Look we're not like any of those asses out there. Your sister is a cool chick. I consider her a friend but Sasuke doesn't. But he doesn't consider anyone a friend except maybe me and his girlfriend."

Sasuke glares at Naruto before returning his gaze to Gaara. Gaara stares at them a little longer before asking "what color would you like?"

"Have any deep burgundy?"

"A few" Gaara goes and clips one. He hands it to Sasuke "careful with the thorns."

"Thanks"

Gaara says nothing and reenters his house. Sasuke and Naruto take that as a sign to leave. They get in Sasuke's car and drive off. While driving Naruto asks "you think Temari got in trouble?"

"Home alone with three guys; I would be surprised if she didn't."

"If anything they have to worry about Shikamaru."

"Even if he did like her he's too lazy to make a move."

"True" Sasuke drops Naruto off and then heads home. When he gets home Sasuke puts the rose in some water and places it on his desk, then collapses on his bed. He feels his phone vibrate and sees he got a message from Shikamaru.

"_Sorry about my brothers."_

Sasuke figured it was Temari texting, _"no worries."_

Sasuke figured it was now or never to ask her. He takes a deep breath then sends the message _"playing a little music tomorrow. Come down if you're not busy."_

"_I assume this means your band…sure I'll see you guys there."_

Sasuke smirks, mission accomplished. Take that Naruto.

**Couldn't think of a better ending but there you go. I would greatly appreciate feedback from you guys. So thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**Jefe means leader, boss**

**If that baby name website didn't lie to me then Suri means princess.**


End file.
